Total Drama Ultimatum
by AlienGhostWizard14
Summary: Because Chris couldn't get enough volunteers for Pahkitew Island, they are making a new season with all 37 contestants from the past seasons. So get ready for the most action-packed, humorous, drama filled season yet. Right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ULTIMATUM!
1. Return of the Cast Part 1

**That's right. I'M B-AAA-CC-KKK! Some of the people out there, if you read my other stories, when I'm finished with this one, I'll finish the rest of those up. Also, this is my first Total Drama story, so no flames please. And, please READ ENDING NOTE. So, without further ado, I present Total Drama Ultimatum.**

**FLASH=NEXT SCENE**

Return of the Cast Part 1

The camera focuses on a gigantic mall, which looks like can have at least 5 stories. In front of it are a lot of bushes and foliage, and a fairly big lake. Not as big as Lake Wawanakwa, but still large. On a stone sign standing by the entrance, it reads, "Twin Peaks Mall." In front of the mall, a man in his mid-thirties is standing with a cheesy smile on his face.

"What is UP world?! It is I, the loveable, humble, generous…" before he can continue, there is snickering heard behind the camera. "HEY! Zip it, Chef." The man yells, his smile changing into an angry frown. Then, as if nothing happened, he returns to the cheesy smile. "As I was saying, it is I, the loveable, humble, generous Chris McLean." He finishes putting his arms up in the air, his fingers pointing down at him. "Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Wait, I thought there was going to be new contestants for season six. And on an island?' Well, I am sorry to inform you that that will not be happening until season seven; due we could not get enough suckers, um, I mean, contestants to sign up in time. So instead, this season, we are bringing back all of the past contestants and putting them in an abandoned mall for the biggest, action-packed, funniest, most drama filled season EVER!" Chris says, getting louder by the second. "So, stay tuned for the premiere of TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM!"

**FLASH**

The song starts with a camera coming out of a bush and the lake. Then, another one comes out from behind the sign. Afterwards, another come comes out of the mall doors, followed by a clapperboard being clapped down.

A camera is now moving through the mall doors, going past Chef and Chris, and into the center of the mall, which has a fountain squirting water out of an angel's mouth.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera looks in the water where Owen is sleeping, only to awaken by the water hitting him on the head, startling him up, causing him to sit up, which reveals Izzy is underneath him crushed. Owen looks around sheepishly.

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera then pans over to the stairwell, where Mike and Zoey are walking up the stairs, only for Mike to have a spasm for a second, and fall down the stairs, leaving a worried Zoey to go after him.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

Up the stairs, it shows Gwen in between Cameron and Duncan, who are both are trying to woo Gwen. In the distance, Cody and Sierra are taking pictures.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera pans over to the edge of the railing, where B is building a machine that will catapult a nervous looking Katie to the top of the mall. Sadie is standing by, also looking nervous. Working, Katie skyrockets to the top floor.

_I wanna be famous!_

Screaming, she falls back down, while the camera stays on the top floor, in the food court. Where Noah and Dawn are talking and look like they are about to kiss, but are interrupted when Staci randomly pops out of nowhere, and talks about her family tree, annoying Noah and Dawn.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

Cuts to another table, where Trent is singing and playing guitar, and is surrounded by Dakota, Heather, Sam, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

Camera then shows Zeke walking with Beth, with Ezekiel having a small smile, only for them to be hit by Courtney and Scott running away from Anne Maria.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Cuts to kitchen, where DJ, Chef, and Harold arguing over the food. At two tables, Eva and Lightning are arm wrestling, as well as Brick and Jo.

_I'll get there one day._

In another room, Justin is freaking out over a pimple running around like a maniac.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Moving the camera, it now shows Leshawna dancing awkwardly, only to be pushed out of the way by Chris, who is smiling.

_Na Nananana Nananana Nanananana_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Scene goes back to the fountain, where all of the contestants are sitting. Camera focuses onto Noah and Dawn, who are about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Chef giving the teens a pretzel each.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Camera pans out, showing all of the contestants whistling the tune. Camera ends when a banner is shown saying "Total Drama Ultimatum".

**FLASH**

"Welcome back, viewers. Now, it is time for us to meet the 37 contestants who will be participating in this season. Look, here comes the first bus."

The bus pulls up, and seven people step out. The first person is a male who is wearing a cowboy hat and an opened pink collared shirt. He was making out with a blonde haired girl wearing a blue hoodie.

"Yo, Geoff and Bridgette. How are you guys doing?" Chris asks. Instead of a response, the two teens keep making out in front of him. "That good I guess."

The next three people consist of an Indian boy and a guy with messy brown hair, who are both covering their ears as a girl with a pink bow walks out talking. "And then my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Maude invented walking. Before that, everyone just crawled around. So slow. And then my great-gre.." the girl was saying, finally being cut off by the Indian boy.

"Please, make her stop. It hurts." he said.

"Help us," the other guy says.

"Cody, Noah, Staci, glad you could make it. NOT. Go stand over there by the lovebirds." With that said, Cody and Noah ran away to the couple, trying to ditch the chattering teen.

Finally, a blond haired girl with her hair in a bandana and a boy playing a video game walked out. "And finally, we have Sam and Lindsay. How have you two been?"

Lindsay just looked around, and then looked back at Chris. "Hey Craig, where's Tyler? Is he here yet?"

"It's Chris Lindsay, and no, Tyler isn't here yet. Just, go stand by the others." Chris said, sighing. Complying, Lindsay and Sam, who still hasn't looked up from his game, walked over to the other five.

Then, two more buses came. The first bus was carrying eight people. The first person out was a red headed girl with a flower in her hair. She looked excited, most likely to see her friends again. "Zoey, how you be…" Before Chris could finish, Zoey ran over and gave Lindsay and Sam a hug, happy that she could see her friends again.

"Oh, it's so great to see you guys again!" Zoey said.

"Great to see you too Zelda." Lindsay says.

Chris, looking confused, looked back at the camera. "Okay then. Let's see who else is here."

Next off the bus where two girls, one very skinny and the other one big. They were wearing identical outfits. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited to be back." The skinny girl shrieked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I know." The bigger girl replied. As they looked at the other people, they saw that they were all holding their ears in pain. Before they could apologize, a boy bigger than the girl ran through the doors, almost squishing the females.

"PARTY!" he screamed, running over to all of the contestants off the bus. He spread his arms out wide and gave everyone a big group hug, interrupting Geoff and Bridgette's make out session, but Sam still played his video game.

Noah, being the first to recover, spoke. "It's nice to see you too, Owen. Can you put us down. Like, now. Before you crush our spines." Smiling sheepishly, he dropped everyone, causing Sam to drop his game console, sending him back to reality.

"Huh, what. Oh, cool, we're here. Guess I should put me game away. Hehe." Sam said, slipping the console into his back pocket.

"Well, now that that is over, Sadie, Katie, go over there with the black hole." Chris says to the clones, gesturing to Owen.

Next off the bus a beautiful girl. She looked like she could be a model, with her extremely tan skin, and blonde hair in a ponytail with a toxic green streak in her hair.

"DAKOTA!" Sam yelled excitedly, running over to his girlfriend. When he got over to his girlfriend, he took her in a gigantic hug.

"Sammy, it's so great to see you. " Dakota cooed to her boyfriend, returning the hug.

They would probably have stood there all day, if Chris didn't come and break the couple up. "Aw, cute. Too bad this is a 30 minute show, and the public doesn't want to watch you too hugging for the episode. So, move it, so the rest of you contestants can get off the bus." Not happy about it, the two broke off their embrace and moved over to the rest of the gang.

The next guy off the bus was wearing a red tracksuit. As he was getting off the bus, he tripped on the steps, tumbling down, landing in a heap on the sidewalk. Lindsay, who was excited as soon as she saw this teenager, ran over and gave him a hug. "TYLER! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Lindsay yelled to the teen, revealed to be Tyler.

"It's great to see you too Linds." Tyler said, returning the hug. A second later, they broke the hug, and walked over to the other kids, hand in hand.

The last two people then came out of the double doors to the bus. One was a guy who was almost as big as Owen. He had on a hoodie and a baseball cap. The other was a very small girl with pale skin and blond hair. As soon as Noah saw her, his eyes widened, but only for a second. But, it was enough time for Owen to glance over at his little buddy and give a sly smile.

"B, Dawn, great to see you two. Go stand over by the rest." Chris said, even though he didn't sound like it was great to see them.

"Great to see you too Chris." Dawn said, annoyed.

Then the doors to the second bus opened. The first person to step off was a tall boy with spiky hair. When Zoey saw him, she squealed, and ran over to give him a kiss on the cheek, plus a hug.

"Mike, I'm so glad to see you. How have you been without the others?" Zoey asked.

"Hey Zoey. I've been pretty good, I guess. But it is better now I'm with you." Mike said. Blushing, Zoey moves in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by Chris.

"And here we have a normal Mike, hugging his girlfriend. BORING! You know, you were a lot cooler when there were six of you." As soon as Chris said this, Mike and Zoey glared at the host, having anger in their eyes. "Anyway, to the side with you two." Walking over, Zoey kicked Chris in his shin, causing him to clutch it in pain. This caused Chef to laugh behind the camera. "Hey, zip it Chef." Chris said, annoyed.

The next two people off were certainly a sight to see. They first teen was a boy, who was ginger haired, and looked to be eating a handful of…dirt? And the other teen, also a dude, had a neon green Mohawk, and piercings all over his face. "I'm telling you, _Zombie Slayer 4 is_ the best _Zombie Slayer _movie out there." Piercing face said.

Taking a bite out of his dirt, the other boy spoke. "Pfft, as if. The production value is shotty, acting is horrible, and there is barely any blood." Before the two could get into a more heated discussion, Chris spoke up.

"Duncan, Scott, nice to see that you're back. Duncan, how was the slammer after blowing up my cottage?"

Sighing, Duncan spoke, seemingly annoyed, "For the last time, it wasn't a cottage, it was a MANSION! And, lucky for me, I got out of that place due to good behavior."

"Cool, nice, go stand over there, Mr. Softie," Chris said, obviously annoyed that he was out of prison. Walking away, Duncan quickly flipped Chris the bird.

The next three people off were pretty normal looking. One was a rather short boy, wearing glasses and a hoodie. Another was a girl, obviously Asian, who was standing annoyed by everything. The last person was a Hispanic teenager, who was trying to talk to the girl. "But senorita, we would be perfect together. Give me another chance. Please," the Latino said.

"As if. You made your feelings for me pretty obvious back in All-Stars. Go jump off a cliff, Donkey Boy," the Asian girl replied.

"And here we go, three people who have made it to last season's finale, here is Cameron, Heather, and Alejandro." After their introduction, they all walked over to the others. While, they were walking, another bus pulled up.

The last person off the bus was a girl with an obvious fake tan, and hair from the Jersey Shore. She had a spray can in her hands, spraying her hair. "And last off the bus is Jersey Shore reject, Anne Maria. Anne Maria, how have... huh?" Chris said, starting to talk to the girl, but surprised to see she already walked away, spraying her hair some more. "Hey, I need to interview you!"

"Nuh-uh. I am not taking to you. I am just gonna stay over here and work on my poof." Anne Maria said in her Jersey accent, followed by her spraying her air. Because of all of the spray, everyone started to choke on the cough. "Oh, sorry guys. Look on the bright side, your lungs are now fabulous."

First off the next bus was a goth girl, an African American girl with sandals, and a guy with a guitar on his back. As soon as the goth stepped off the bus, both Cameron and Duncan noticeably perked up. "Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, you get the drill. Go stand over by the other losers. Rolling their eyes, they all walked over to the other 'losers'. As soon as Gwen walked over, both Cameron and Duncan smoothly stepped over to her.

"Hey Gwen, how have you been?" Cameron asked nicely.

Smiling, Gwen answered, "Hey Cameron, I've been good. You?"

Before he could answer, he was shoved out of the way by Duncan. "Hey babe, what's shakin?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes annoyed, she chose to ignore him, shocking Duncan. Then feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around only to come face to face with Leshawna. "Listen here, beansprout. You hurt Gwen again, and I'll be hurting you. Got it."

Rolling his eyes he replied with, "Ya, sure thing Sista'.

Before she could reply, the next four squeezed out altogether. While that happened the last bus pulled up. The contestants included an obvious jock with white hair, a military dude, a ginger haired girl wearing all green, and a teen wearing grey sweats. "And the last people on the second to last bus, which also conclude the Revenge of the Island cast, we have Lightning, Brick, Izzy, and Jo." They all either waved or sulked as they walked to the rest of the teenagers.

"IZZY EXCITED! IZZY WANNA PLAY!" Izzy yelled jumping up and down like a monkey.

"Izzy, down girl!" Chris yelled, which caused Izzy to sit down like a down dog, panting. She barked, and then ran over to Owen, jumping on his back. Though it was barely heard, you could hear Chris mutter, "crazy teens."

And finally, the doors to the last bus opened. The first four people to come out were all girls. The first one had glasses, and had her hair in a high ponytail. The second one was looking down at a PDA, looking like the most annoyed person on the planet. The third girl was in sports gear, and had a HUGE unibrow. And the last girl had long purple hair and was typing something on her phone. "And concluding the girl contestants, we have Beth, Courtney, Eva, and Sierra. Go on, girls. On to the rest of you teens." Chris said, shuddering when he said teens.

Eva walked over, and grabbed Chris by his shirt. "NO ONE tells me what to do!" she screamed, dropping Chris, and marching over to the others.

Nervously, Chris said, "Okay that is not cool."

Beth and Sierra then came up. "Hey Chris, how are you doing?" the two girls asked at the same time.

"Pretty good. Please go stand with the others while the next group of people came out.

The next three people out of the bus were, not surprisingly, male. It included a giant wearing a beanie, a handsome guy smiling into a hand mirror, and a ginger picking his nose. "Hey Chris, how have you been?" the giant asked.

Instead of answering, he directed the conversation to the ginger haired. "OOOHHH, GROSS! Harold, take that thing out of your nose, please." Chris asked, with Harold complying. "Just go. You too DJ and Justin." Chris said, sighing. Dejectingly, they both walked over to the others.

"And now, our last contestant, here comes feral freak show, Ezekiel." At the mention of his name, all of the contestants, minus Eva, became wide eyed with fear. Everyone started looking at the door, and suddenly a pair of glowing, white eyes were shown. Scared out of their minds, almost everyone started to scream, until he stepped off the bus, which then replaced the screams with gasps of shock. Ezekiel was no longer feral. Well, not completely. He was wearing his regular clothes, but his skin was pale green, and part of his left ear was missing. He looked incredibly sad, hanging his head.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Wow, Zeke, you're normal again" Duncan said, stunned.

Sighing again, Ezekiel answered. "Ya, well, after the island sank last season, the government found me floating in the ocean, hunting fish and dead squirrels. With about a dozen tranquilizer darts, they were able to put me in a hospital. I spent over 10 months in a bed, getting food put in my and taking pills. I turned normal again after about 8 months, but I had to stay for treatment still. I just got home a week ago, when Chris told me I had to do another season." Everyone that didn't have a heart of stone either looked like they were about to cry or were glaring at Chris.

Unfazed even in the slightest, Chris began to speak again. "So, now that everyone is here, I can explain the rules about this season. This season, you guys are going to be competing in an abandoned mall."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed over half of the girls, causing Chris hair to be blown back.

"Ladies, ladies, I am sorry to inform you that none of the stores are opened." Chris explained, causing all of the girls to moan. Smiling, Chris continued. "In this season, we will be using both the inside with all of its interesting 'features', and outside with the lake and forest behind the mall. Now to explain these 'features', we should go inside."

**FLASH**

The only word that could describe what the teens felt was awe. The building was beautiful. It was seven stories high, and had to be at least 2 and a half miles. It was a rectangular building, except the middle was triangular in shape. There had to be at least 600 stores, not including the food court. In the center of the mall was a giant fountain, with an angel spitting water out of its mouth. "Holy cheeseburger," Owen said mouth wide open.

"You can say that again. This place is amazing," Noah said, agreeing.

"That is correct Noah. This is Twin Peaks Mall. It was supposed to be the biggest mall in North America. It has 758 stores, a mini golf course, three movie theatres, 5 food courts, and even a zoo. This will be your home for the whole season. Over there," Chris said pointing towards a bathroom "is the confessional. It should be the second door on the left. For the loser's meals, you will go to the food court on this floor.

"The losers will bunk in a store on ground level in a specified door, which I will assign later after the challenge. Any questions?" Chris asked.

Immediately, Beth's hand went up. "Yes Beth?" Chris asked.

"If it was going to be such a great mall, why did it close down?"

"Easy. Because of the death." With that, everyone's eyes went wide. "Anymore?"

Instantly, everyone's hand went up. "None that are not about the death." Everyone's hands went down except for Mike.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Beth**- Cool, first confessional of the season. Anyway, what did Chris mean by death. Like, who died, how, are we standing on an ancient burial ground? (Beth starts shivering)

**Staci- **Wow, my first confessional. So cool. Anyway, strange about how someone died in this mall. Which reminds me, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle's cousin, second time removed, invented the first mall. And then my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa…

**DJ**- Okay, I don't know if Chris was trying to just scare us or something, but it worked. I could tell everyone was about to freak out, and so did I. Mark my words, I will get to the bottom of this.

**FLASH**

"Yes Mike?" Chris asked.

"Ya, if that is where the losers eat and sleep, what about the winner's?" Mike asked.

"Excellent question. Follow me."

**FLASH**

"Wow, this is even better than before," Scott said, amazed. Up there was a wicked food court with probably over 50 choices, the best stores in any mall, which of course are closed down, a lounge area with two couches, 4 loveseats, a flat screen television, and two "rooms" with enough beds for all of the players.

"That is correct, Scoot. This is this season's equivalent to the Spa Hotel, with flat screen television, 24 hour masseuse, and food whenever you want it." Chris said, causing all of the contestants to drool. "Okay, now that everyone is done and most of the rules are explained, meet me at the zoo in ten. It's challenge time." With that, Chris walked away.

A second later, Cody spoke. "Hey, how do we know where to go?" resulting in a series of shrugs and 'I don't knows' from the others.

**FLASH**

With the scene paused, we now see Chris standing in front of the zoo, as he starts to speak. "A new day, a new season. Who will decide the teams? Who will win? And who's going home? Can they find their way to the zoo? All excellent questions. Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM!

**And chapter one is done. Sorry if you guys didn't like it. Review if I made any mistakes. Now, about every week around this time I will try to post a new episode, but with me getting a new job it may not be consistent. Also, if someone out there can help me, I need a beta. Don't worry, I have everything planned out. I just need help with the writing. And, next chapter I have a few surprises in store. So review or PM me if you're interested. Until next time.**


	2. Return of the Cast Part 2

**Chapter 2, here we go. But first, how about some reviews?**

**WishStar****- Thanks. But, sorry to say, I am not making any Brick/Anne Maria pairings. But, I also won't make jock pairings, so that's pretty good.**

**Smokescreen2814****- Glad to say, there will be much Nawn in this fanfic. So, stay tuned.**

**Tigersfury****- Mike is pretty cool. And, you'll see this in this chapter, some people are gonna come back. People you thought you would never see again.**

**corbinace****- No, no they can't.**

**Okay people, I really need a beta. So, please apply in the reviews or the PM. Or, review if you don't want to apply. If there are lines after FLASH, sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**FLASH=NEXT SCENE**

Return of the Cast Part 2

The camera pans to show Chris McLean standing in front of the mall. "Last time on Total Drama Ultimatum. All 37 of your favorite torturees have returned to compete in an abandoned mall for season 6. That's pretty much it, nothing else. But we have about 10 seconds still, so…um, this is kind of awkward. Lalalala…wait, it's time. Okay, here is TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM. OKAY, WHOEVER WROTE THIS OPENING IS FIRED!

**FLASH**

The song starts with a camera coming out of a bush and the lake. Then, another one comes out from behind the sign. Afterwards, another come comes out of the mall doors, followed by a clapperboard being clapped down.

A camera is now moving through the mall doors, going past Chef and Chris, and into the center of the mall, which has a fountain squirting water out of an angel's mouth.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera looks in the water where Owen is sleeping, only to awaken by the water hitting him on the head, startling him up, causing him to sit up, which reveals Izzy is underneath him crushed. Owen looks around sheepishly.

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera then pans over to the stairwell, where Mike and Zoey are walking up the stairs, only for Mike to have a spasm for a second, and fall down the stairs, leaving a worried Zoey to go after him.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

Up the stairs, it shows Gwen in between Cameron and Duncan, who are both are trying to woo Gwen. In the distance, Cody and Sierra are taking pictures.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera pans over to the edge of the railing, where B is building a machine that will catapult a nervous looking Katie to the top of the mall. Sadie is standing by, also looking nervous. Working, Katie skyrockets to the top floor.

_I wanna be famous!_

Screaming, she falls back down, while the camera stays on the top floor, in the food court. Where Noah and Dawn are talking and look like they are about to kiss, but are interrupted when Staci randomly pops out of nowhere, and talks about her family tree, annoying Noah and Dawn.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

Cuts to another table, where Trent is singing and playing guitar, and is surrounded by Dakota, Heather, Sam, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

Camera then shows Zeke walking with Beth, with Ezekiel having a small smile, only for them to be hit by Courtney and Scott running away from Anne Maria.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Cuts to kitchen, where DJ, Chef, and Harold are arguing over the food. At two tables, Eva and Lightning are arm wrestling, as well as Brick and Jo.

_I'll get there one day._

In another room, Justin is freaking out over a pimple running around like a maniac.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Moving the camera, it now shows Leshawna dancing awkwardly, only to be pushed out of the way by Chris, who is smiling.

_Na Nananana Nananana Nanananana_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Scene goes back to the fountain, where all of the contestants are sitting. Camera focuses onto Noah and Dawn, who are about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Chef giving the teens a pretzel each.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Camera pans out, showing all of the contestants whistling the tune. Camera ends when a banner is shown saying "Total Drama Ultimatum".

**FLASH**

Camera pans to show all 37 contestants standing in front of a directory, trying to find the zoo. In front of the group is Heather. "Okay, so if we go down this hallway and take a right at the Stacy's, it will be the fifth store on the left, right after the Create-A-Crustacean and Shoe Safe. Let's move it people." Heather dictated, moving forward. About two minutes into the walk, Dakota decided to speak up.

"Sooo, how were your times between seasons?" she asked.

Sighing, Beth was the first to answer. "Well, Brady broke up with me a few months ago. He said he 'found somebody else.' It really hurt, but I'm pretty much over it now. I'm a teenaged woman of the 21st century and I need to get back out there."

"That's great to hear, Beth. About the getting back out there, not the breakup. How about the rest of you guys?" Dakota asked.

A series of 'same olds' and 'not much' erupted, until Dawn spoke. "Well, I sold all of the items I collected during Revenge of the Island and received enough money to fund three different charities. I could have collected more if _someone _didn't vote me off the show." Dawn spoke, glaring daggers at Scott. Seriously, if looks could kill.

"Ya, well, at least _I _was crafty and smart enough to get my way to the final four, unlike a certain weirdo." Scott said, the last part causing Dawn and Noah to send him glares.

"Well at least _I'm…_" Dawn started, until Ezekiel got in between them the two.

"Wow guys, chill out, eh. We're all buds here, right?" Ezekiel asked, trying to restore some kind of balance.

Instead, it caused Scott to get in front of his face. "You stay out of this, home-school. No one here wants to listen to what you've got to say, alright. So, how about you turn back into the freak you are and go home to your mine." Scott said, causing a collection of gasps. The camera locks in on Ezekiel's face, where he looks down and a tear escapes his eye.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Ezekiel**- (Sigh) Scott's right, I am a freak, eh. I never even wanted to come back to this stupid show, but Chris's lawyers said it was in my contract, so what choice did I have? Why, did I even sign up for this show in the first place? I mean, did you see me in the past three seasons; I was a monster! I mean, the last thing I remembered was sneaking back into the plane after getting kicked off, trying to find a way to get back in the game, and then darkness. Then, I wake up, and I'm in a hospital bed with my mom crying in the seat by my bed. She looks up, and then sees I'm awake, and I get smothered in hugs and kisses. The doc came in, and I ask why I was there. The doc pauses, looking nervous, before passing me a mirror. I was really confused, but I looked in it, and then freaked. I was pale green, bald, and half of my left ear was missing. Almost crying, I asked the doctor what happened to me, eh. And, he told me everything, that I turned feral, hunted people down, tried to kill Chris, and fell into a volcano. I was shocked, but got over the shock and went into a deep depression, which you can tell I'm still in, eh. But can you blame me, I was an animal. (Sigh) Sad thing is, this is my longest confessional ever, but probably also the saddest for anyone. And, no surprise, it'll be my last one this season, cause I'm going to probably get voted off again first. But this time, I won't blame anyone. (Puts hand over camera)

**FLASH**

Sighing, Ezekiel started to walk forward again, leaving a very pleased Scott, but everyone who had a soul glared at him. Except Beth who stared worryingly at Zeke.

**FLASH**

By now, all of the contestants are standing in front of the zoo doors in either amazement or confusion. The front looked like any other mall store, with green paint and the neon sign that 'Zoo R Us'. The only thing different was that painted on the wall was the numbers '1, 2, and 3'. But the inside was entirely different. For one, it was HUUUGE; like one and a half football stadiums. And the whole store was designed like a forest, with artificial trees and bushes. The cages that would have kept the animals were camouflaged so they would seem like there was nothing in front of them. Plus, the doors were open.

While the contestants were gawking at the store, Chris came up in front of the doors on a red Segway. "Welcome campers." He said with that over cheesy smile.

The teens all looked at each other confused, before Leshawna spoke. "Hey, beanpole, if you haven't noticed, we're at a mall, not at camp."

"True, but once you go through these doors, you'll feel like you're at Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said. At the mention of the camp from the black lagoon, a few of the scrawnier contestants started to back away, only to be stopped when Chef shoved them back in the line. "But, before this challenge can start, we need to pick teams." Chris said, almost exploding from excitement, while everyone else looked about ready to die of boredom. While Chris started to talk, Chef came around to him in a go-cart, which had a bucket on top of the hood. "As I can see, everyone is as excited as I am." Cue cricket noise. "And, to honor a new season of Total Drama, we are going to do something new for teams." This caused a perk up from the contestants.

"In this bucket, we have all of your names written on a slip of paper. I will pull a slip of paper out of the bucket on at a time. When your name is pulled, you will report to a numbered area on the wall, and wait until all of the teams are called. On team one; there will be thirteen players, while the other two will have two." With no argument, Chris continued.

"Okay, so on team one, we have Noah... Beth... Katie… Brick… Izzy… Dawn… Lindsay… Courtney… Leshawna… DJ… Duncan… Scott… and Bridgette." Each hearing their names being called, they walked over, Bridgette finally stopping the intense lip lock session; except of course Katie, who was clinging to Sadie like leech. "No, me and Sadie have to be on the same team again, or we'll drift apart and not be BFFFL's anymore." Katie cried, which caused Sadie to cry, until Duncan got in between the two.

"Look you two, I don't know about you, but _I _want to win a million big ones, so either let go on your own, or I'll make you let go." He said, a dangerous look on his face. Frightened, Katie backed away into the wall, leaving a smirking Duncan to follow behind. When they got there, DJ gave Duncan a fist bump.

"Okay then." Chris spoke. "Well, from now on, you guys will be known as the Screaming Sasquatches." As he said this, Chef gave Bridgette a purple banner. In the center of the banner was a picture of a Sasquatch, lines in black, inside a circle.

"Now, on to team two we have Staci… Jo… Sierra… Geoff… Justin… Zoey… Tyler… Alejandro… Heather… Cody… Mike… and Ezekiel." Hearing their names, the contestants all moved over to Area 2. "From now on, I dub thee, the Mutant Gophers." Upon hearing the name, Chef gave Zeke a red banner. In the center was a mutated gopher, outlined in brown, in a circle.

"Which leaves the rest of you. Now go stand in Area 3 for your team name." Chris said, pointing to the area in question. A second later, Cameron, Lightning, Sadie, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam, Eva, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Owen, and B were on the wall. "From now until the end of time, you will be known as the Fanged Sharks." At the mention of sharks, Scott recoiled slightly. Chef then gave B a blue banner. In the center was a picture Fang, outlined in white, in a circle.

"Okay, now that is settled out, it's CHALLENGE TIME!"

**FLASH**

The camera shows that Chris and the teens are in the center of the zoo now, which is made to look like a small clearing in a forest, but with a few benches and a water fountain. "Alright contestants, here is the challenge. Somewhere in this zoo is the key to your home for this season, which will be painted your team's color. Your challenge is to find the key and make your way back to the fountain. First team back is lounging on the top floor. Last team back is voting someone off the show." Chris explained.

Laughing, Scott spoke up. "That's it? Finding a key? Dang McLean, you're losing your touch."

Smiling sadistically, Chris spoke. "Oh really? Well, did I mention that not only do you have to find your key, but you have to avoid all of the mutant animals from season four?" With this information, all of the contestants gasped.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Heather**- Really?! Those freaks again. Oh man, I already have to deal with Alejandro, but now those freaks?!

**Dakota**- Thanks a lot Scott.

**Scott**- (Sits there for a second. Then starts slapping himself.) STUPID, STUPID!

**FLASH**

"Haha, who's losing their touch now? Anyway, challenge has started, so go." Chris said, as Chef came over with the go-cart and Chris hopped on and drove away. The teams just stood there for a second, until…

"_RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!_" Everyone jumped, and ran off in different directions with their teams.

**FLASH**

**Screaming Sasquatches  
** The team was walking through the woods, keeping their eyes out for both the key and mutants. All except one. "Hey, Moonlilly, what are you doing?" Scott asked, glaring at Dawn.

Sighing, the aura reader answered. "If you must know Scott, I am trying to sense the auras of those poor animals, so that we can find our key faster without someone being attacked."

"HA, you still expect us to believe all of that hocus-pocus you do? Tell you the truth sister, it's not real, you only think it is because you're the freak everyone sees you as." Scott said back.

Smirking triumphantly, Scott didn't see Noah come and start defending Dawn, who was on the verge of tears. "Hey Scott, get off the lady's back, or mud won't be the only thing you eat." he said with so much venom, it caused Scott to recoil. When Noah stayed like that for a second, and then turned around, only to be greeted by wide-eyed teens and a smiling Dawn.

"What? Come on; let's get going before the other teams find their keys." Noah said, before walking ahead.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Noah-** (Smiling) Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. And it's true; I have a crush on Dawn. Have ever since I saw her on Revenge of the Island. I don't know why, maybe because of how nice she is, or how she is so different. It's just so…cool. "(Smile turns to frown.) "But I'm not going to let anyone else know; no matter what. Or at least until I know if she likes me back. Except maybe Owen or Cody, I mean, they are my best friends.

**Dawn-** Very strange of how Noah stood up for me like that. From what I can tell from his aura, he never really likes to help others except family and friends, but I know I am not either of those. But what is even stranger is that that I can't really read his aura as well as the others. He must have built up so many barriers in his life, his aura has reflected those. He certainly is a strange person… (Smiles) and kind of cute. (Hearing what she just said, Dawn's eyes open wide in horror and she gets a veeerrrrryyy deep blush.)

**FLASH**

**Fanged Sharks**

The team was searching the zoo, some in the pens, others under benches and in fake trees. The ground was covered in debris, with chains and rusted metal, most likely from the building. While looking, Gwen fell into Dakota, who growled. Kind of scared, Gwen spoke. "Huh, sorry about that Dakota."

Taking a deep breath, Dakota replied. "No, it's okay, really." Smiling nervously, Gwen started to back away.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Dakota- **(Takes deep breath.) In and out. In and out. Okay, my doctor said that even though I look normal, with extreme mood swings, I could revert back to Dakotazoid. The only good thing about that, though, it will be temporary.

**FLASH**

This was, until, Cameron saw something of interest. "HEY GUYS, COME QUICK!" At the sound of the bubble boy, everyone looked into the pit that was probably used for the penguin exhibit, only to see a blue key under the water.

"Great job, Cameron," Gwen said, causing Cameron to blush, though no one seemed to notice.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Cameron-** Truth is, ever since All-Stars, I have had a huge rush on Gwen. I'm not sure when it developed exactly, but if I had to guess, it was probably my first day on the villain's team. I would have asked her out already, but there is just one thing in my way still. Or rather someone… Duncan. I can tell he still wants Gwen back, but I am going to try to get her before he can sink his piercings into her.

**FLASH**

"Okay, we know where our key is, but who's going to go get it?" Trent asked.

"Lightning will do it. SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled. He then ran over and jumped into the water, only to crawl back up a second later, a look of horror on his face. "T-t-there i-is s-s-something in t-that water," he stuttered.

The team looked down, only to gasp at the 'something' in the water. It looked like it might have been an octopus before, but now it was a monstrosity. It was red in color, and had to be half the size of the tank. How they didn't see it before is beyond me. It had 20 tentacles, each with barbs at the ends. It had a gigantic, bloodshot eye, just creaming murder. Getting over the shock, Owen was the first to speak. "Hehehe, um, ladies first?" he said, getting glares from all of the girls.

**FLASH**

**Mutant Gophers**

This team was just walking back to the front of the zoo, looking around in the pens, hoping to find the key. They were all in a group, except Ezekiel, who was sighing walking slowly. Occasionally turning around to check on him were Mike, Zoey, Cody, and Tyler.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Zoey-** I'm really worried about Zeke. Sure, he turned into an animal and tried to hurt everyone, but everyone deserves a second chance. Right?

**FLASH**

"You know," Staci began. "My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Thaddeus invented the first zoo. Before that, people had to hunt for the animals to see them. So sad."

While the team was grumbling in annoyance, one of the teammates saw a glint in the corner of their eye. "Huh? Hey guys, look over here," Mike yelled, moved some of the fake branches around, only to gasp as they revealed something very frightening. It looked like a giant spider web, with benches and cages stuck in the stickiness. In the middle, though, was a red key. Their key.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, while the team looked at what the former MPD case saw, only for everyone to gasp at the sight.

"Um, so, who wants to go get it?" Cody asked, backing up into Sierra, who hugged him worryingly.

Everyone just stood there, looking at each other, wondering who will take the first step. That was, until Tyler decided he would be the hero. "I got this, guys," he said, running to the web. He then jumped and tried to reach the key, but was stopped by something hit his back. When he turned around, he saw a string of the same material as the web. Following the line up to where it was shot, Tyler's eyes went wide. There on top of a tree was a colossal spider, possibly a black widow. It was as black as night, and had eight, bloodshot eyes. Seeing that Tyler saw it, it let out a blood-curdling roar.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Tyler-**(We see Tyler who is bruised and dirty, and is holding his knees to his chest, terrified.) I will never see another spider the same way again. (Tiny spider comes down next to Tyler's head on web.) AAAAHHHHHH!

**FLASH**

The spider jerks Tyler up to its level, where it punches him, and hurls him back at the other contestants.

Everyone goes to look at Tyler, who is on the verge of losing consciousness. "Uuuhhhhh." Everyone then gulps, not noticing that the spider is coming up to them.

**FLASH**

**Screaming Sasquatches**

The team is now looking in different pens, hoping that they'll find their key soon. That is, until Courtney noticed something in the lion's den. "HA, I see it! Come quick guys, I see the key!" she yelled out, which got everyone's attention. They all ran over, and sure enough, there was a purple key stuck in the wall of the cave.

"Great job, princess. You found the key. Now, who here will go get it?" Duncan asked. Not seeing any problem, everyone raised their hands. That was, until, a large growl was heard from the cave. After that, the bear from Wawanakwa came out, stretching. Immediately, all hands went down.

"Well, someone has to do it," Duncan said, stating the obvious.

"Guys," Noah said, arms crossed.

"Well, not me. Who knows what's in there," Courtney said.

"Guys!" Noah said again, louder.

"Well, at least…" Duncan started, but was stopped by Noah.

"GUYS!" he yelled.

"What!" the ex-couple yelled back.

Instead of answering, he pointed to the cave, with the sight causing everyone to take a double-take. Dawn was there, a key in one hand, but with the other hand, she was patting the bear's back, who was crying. Her mouth moved, but no one heard what came out. Then, she left him, and walked back to her team, who, but Noah and the Revenge of the Island cast, had open jaws and wide eyes.

After a few seconds, Bridgette spoke up. "What did you say to it?"

"Oh, Omar was just sad. His father just died in a wildfire, so to help his mother and younger siblings, he came back to the show to get money so she can live well. He was able to give me the key, and told me the way back." Dawn answered, like nothing happened.

Finally, after everyone got over the shock, Izzy spoke. "Wow, and I thought I was creepy. No offense."

"None taken," Dawn said. "Now come on, we have a challenge to win." This got everyone's attention, who started to cheer, and followed Dawn to the exit.

**FLASH**

**Fanged Sharks**

The team still wasn't having luck getting past the mutant octopus to get their key. Everyone was talking up a strategy to evade the beast; all except B you was looking in the fake trees for something. That something he is looking for I do not know.

"What if I jump in the tank and land on it so it will pass out? Then I go and pick it up and we go win," Owen suggested.

"Yah, sure, and while you do that, the water flies out and drowns us," Anne Maria said, annoyed.

"What if I go in and punch it till it blacks out?" Eva asked, actually trying to help.

"No, the octopus is probably stronger than you, no offense. It will probably knock you out before you get in a first punch," Cameron said, still thinking.

While they were talking, Sam looked up, and noticed B coming back with what looked like a broken water fountain. "Hey B, what are you doing?"

Instead of an answer, he picked the chain and a sharp pee of metal, which wasn't very rusty. He tied the chain to the metal, and started to put it into the fountain. By now, everyone was staring at him, wondering what the heck he was doing. After a minute, Cameron seemed to catch on.

"B, you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"What? Why is he a genius?" Sadie asked.

"He is using all of the debris to make a grappling hook so we can grab the key without dying," Cameron answered, getting excited with each passing second.

Just nodding, B finishes shoving the makeshift grappling hook into the broken fountain. He then walked over to the tank, and started to position it correctly. He had one eye closed, and his tongue sticking out. Getting it positioned well, he pressed the button that would normally spray water, and the harpoon shot out, landing inside the hole in the key. The team cheered, while B started to pull the chain towards him. Finally reaching the end, he took the key off the metal, and threw his invention into the water.

Cheering, Harold spoke first. "Great job B, now come on, we have a challenge to win." Getting the others attention with this statement, the team started to run towards the exit.

**FLASH**

**Mutant Gophers **

This team was having not as much luck as other two getting their key. After noticing the spider's presence, the team freaked out, and started scrambling in different directions. Every time someone went to the web, they got a face full of spider leg. A minute later, both the Screaming Sasquatches and the Fanged Sharks came along, and gasped at the damage caused.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Owen yelled, petrified. The spider stopped chasing the team at the noise, and turned around. Then with a sadistic grin, it ran after the other teams, who start scrambling for the exit. Unfortunately, the spider shot a web in front of the web, so now no one could get out.

Everyone was now running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and tried to avoid the spider. The spider started to jump from trees, swinging on webs. Not looking where he was going, Scott ran into Zoey, pushing her down.

Falling, Zoey fell against her back for a second. Unfortunately, that was all the time the spider needed. It shot its web at Zoey's back. It started to pull her up, causing Zoey to scream.

Hearing the scream, Mike turned around, only to see his girlfriend being wrapped up in a web, about to get eaten. "ZOEY!" Thinking fast, he used his gymnastics acquired from Svetlana, he jumped from branch to branch, until he got to the branch the spider and Zoey were on. Then, using Vito's strength, he tackled the spider, who let go of Zoey, who fell safely onto the branch.

Unfortunately, Mike was anything but safe at the moment. Right now, he and the spider were falling onto the web. But, with the speed they were going, they would go through the web and land on the dirt. Except, it was just Mike now, as the spider shot a string at the nearest tree, and swung to a branch. With no time to react, everything went into slow motion. Mike went head first through the spider's web, onto the ground, and then fell onto his back.

Seeing everything, Zoey climbed down the tree, and met with Cameron who was beside Mike. "Mike? MIKE! Wake up Mike, please," Zoey said, tears flowing out of her eyes. The camera closes in on Mike's head, as the picture became Mike's brain.

**FLASH**

Inside of Mike's head, everything was just barren 'land', except for a pile of purple rubble. It looked like it belonged to a building before, with it made out of stone and metal. The camera starts to zoom in on the rubble, where in the center is a red button on a broken pedestal. Suddenly, the button starts to flash three times, and then turns green.

**FLASH**

** "**Uh, my head," Mike groaned, waking up. "What happened?"

"MIKE! You're awake! Don't EVER do that to me again!" Zoey said, hugging her boyfriend.**  
** "Okay, Zoey, I won't. I promise," Mike said

Getting up, Cameron looked over and saw something on Mike's back. "Hey Mike, check out what got stuck on your back."

Curious, Mike reached around and grabbed a certain red key that his team needed. "Huh? Well look at that." Before Mike could continue, the spider came down and landed on Mike. Startled, two things happened at that moment; the first thing was that the key flew out of Mike's hands and flew into Ezekiel's, who was nearby, about to come ask how Mike was. The second was that Zoey fell back into Beth, who was right behind her. Sadly, Beth had the key for her team. So when she got shoved, the key flew out of her hands and to the other side of the clearing they were in.

"Oh no, my key," she yelled, attracting the attention of the spider. Getting off of Mike, the spider made its way over to Beth, unbeknownst to her. Picking it up, she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew, that was close," Turning around, she 'screamed' seeing the face of the spider, throwing the key in a random direction, where it lands at Courtney's feet.

Back to Ezekiel, he just really noticed he caught the key. "Huh, what, I have the key?"

Still discombobulated, he started to hear cheering. "Go, Zeke! Go win this challenge!" Looking at the key one more time, he starts to race out of the fake forest to the web, but stops at the sound of a 'HELP!' Turning back around, he sees that the spider is closing the distance between it and the girl, a hungry look in its eyes.

"BETH!" Zeke screams. 'What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?' Zeke started to think. He had to make a choice fast, save a teenager's life, or win his team's challenge. Nervous, the camera shows only Zeke's nervous, green face.

Back to Beth, the spider was just inches from her, opening its mouth, about to claim its dinner. Closing her eyes, she prepares for the worst. But then, she hears something getting thrown, and it the ground. Opening her eyes, she notices that the spider is gone, and in its place is Ezekiel. "Zeke?" Beth asks, still a bit shaken up.

Panting, Zeke turns around and sees Beth's face is scared. "Hey, you okay, eh?"

Looking at him, she answers. "Ya, I'm fine. Where did that spider go?" Simply pointing behind him, she sees that the spider has been thrown into its web, where it is now unconscious. "How…?" Beth started.

"The mutation gave me increased strength," Zeke answered.

Shocked for a second, her shocked face turns into a smile, and she hugs him. "Thank you, Ezekiel,"

Surprised for a second, he starts smiling a small smile. "No prob, eh." Staying like that for a second, Zeke then remembered something. "Well, I have a challenge to win, so, I'll see you later."

"Ya, later," Beth answered. Smiling again, Zeke breaks off into a sprint for the exit. Beth stands there for a second, she suddenly realizes something. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

**FLASH**

Good question Beth. To answer it, when Zeke threw the spider at its web, breaking it, no one wasted any time running to the exit to win the challenge. The camera shows Chris standing at a finish line, sipping some lemonade. Pausing in drinking his drink, he sees that the teens are coming towards the finish line. "It looks like the teens are neck and neck. And the winner is… the Screaming Sasquatches." True to his word, Courtney came through the finish line before B. The winning team cheering, Chris continues, as Ezekiel finally makes it to the finish line. "Followed by the Fanged Sharks, and lastly the Mutant Gophers." The losing team sighing, Chris finishes. "Gophers, I'll see you right here tonight, where someone is going home."

Walking away, the teens followed, except for the Gophers, who are glaring at Zeke. "Great job, Ezekiel. You know, this reminds me about my great-great…" Before Staci could finish, Heather clamps a hand over her mouth.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Alejandro-** Great job, Zeke.

**Geoff- **Oh man, this girl NEVER SHUTS UP! I mean, Zeke may have cost us the challenge, but I know who is getting my vote.

**FLASH**

A quick glimpse outside shows that it is nighttime. Flashing back to the fountain, we see the Gophers sitting on the edge of the fountain, while Chris and Chef stand behind a podium. "Gophers, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. You know the rules, you will vote for a player on your team. Whoever has the most votes is going home, and cannot come back. EVER! Go inside the confessional, where you'll write the name of the player you are voting for, and then put it in the wooden box.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Mike-**(Writes name on paper and puts it in box.)

**Geoff-**(Does same thing as Mike, but shows name on card. Says 'Staci.')

**Heather-**(Shows card, which says, 'Zeke'.) Bye-bye freako.

**FLASH**

"The votes have been tallied. When your name is called, Chef will through you this season's immunity symbol, a pretzel. So, the first person to get a pretzel is… Tyler

Geoff.

Alejandro.

Heather.

Jo.

Sierra.

Cody.

Mike.

Zoey."

Chef throws each one a small, soft pretzel, until it's down to Staci and Ezekiel.

"Zeke, you're on the chopping block for costing your team your challenge. Staci, you're here because of your non-stop talking about you family tree. And so, the final pretzel goes to..." The camera shows both Zeke and Staci. Staci has a nervous face, hoping she will make it farther. Zeke is just depressed, knowing, he will be going home tonight. "

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zeke."

"WHAT!" Zeke and Staci yell.

"WHAT!" The team yells.

"WHAT!" Chef yells.

Catching the pretzel, Zeke is frozen in place.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Ezekiel-** How is this possible, eh? I lost the challenge. To whoever didn't vote for me, thanks. Because of you, I'm not the first one off the show. (Smiles small smile.)

**Heather-** Grrr. How did this happen?! Zeke was supposed to go. Oh man, whoever didn't vote for Zeke, watch…your…back.

**FLASH**

Sighing, Staci spoke. "Okay, so how am I going home?"

Smiling that sadistic smile, Chris spoke. "I'll show you."

**FLASH**

The Gophers are staring in fear at the newest machine of shame. It looked like it came from the game, Mouse Trap. It was a gigantic, old, leather boot, attached to a giant wheel like device. "Say hello to the Kick of Shame." Chris presented. While Chris pulled a button out of his pocket, Staci got positioned.

"You know, my great-great-great-greeeeaaaatttt…" While Staci was talking, Chris pushed the button, causing her to go flying into the sky.

Turning to the others, Chris started to speak. "You all are safe. For now. Now go to you store, because it is going to be a long day tomorrow." Chris then chuckled evilly, while everyone groaned.

The camera started to show Mike, who was walking with Zoey. All off a sudden, he has a small spasm, and falls. But as fast as it came, it left. "Oh my gosh Mike, are you okay?" Zoey asked, worried.

"Ya, I'm fine. Weird, that never happened to me before," Mike said. Then, shrugging it off, he and Zoey walked back to their team for some sleep.

The camera zooms back to Chris. "A new episode to start off a great season. Who will get the boot next? Haha, boot. Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM!"

**FLASH**

**Voting**

**Mike-** Staci

**Zoey-** Staci

**Cody-** Staci

**Jo-** Staci

**Heather- **Ezekiel

**Alejandro-** Ezekiel

**Ezekiel-** Ezekiel

**Staci- **Ezekiel

**Tyler-** Staci

**Geoff-** Staci

**Sierra- **Staci

**Justin-** Ezekiel

**Ezekiel- **5

**Staci-** 7

**Teams**

**Screaming Sasquatches- **Noah, Beth, Katie, Brick, Izzy, Dawn, Lindsay, Courtney, Leshawna, DJ, Duncan, Scott, Bridgette

**Mutant Gophers-** Jo, Sierra, Geoff, Justin, Zoey, Tyler, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Mike, Ezekiel

**Fanged Sharks- **Cameron, Lightning, Sadie, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam, Eva, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Owen, B

**Eliminated- **Staci

**And so ends chapter 2. I really hope everyone liked it. I tried to give all of the characters at least a few lines of dialogue. That is why I need a beta; to help me with that kind of stuff. So, PLEASE, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PM ABOUT BEING A BETA. Until next time.**


	3. Canadian Horror Story

**Hey people of FanFiction, here is chapter 3. But first, how about I answer some reviews.**

**the request****- I do have one that is like that already. Guess great minds think alike.**

**Fan Fiction Viewer****- Yes, yes you should. And, it would be smart to go to the aura-reader for help.**

**When I saw the All-Stars ending, it just gave me the idea. But, it's not gonna be like Cameron is going to be renting a gondola and go boating in Lake Peak. Unless…**

**If what you mean is to subtract Duncan from this equation, I might do that. But, I am not getting rid of Gwen relationships.**

**Oh yeah, you'll see more of that.**

**And don't worry; I do that all the time.**

**ThunderRiver411****- Thanks. Yeah, I think people don't give Zeke enough credit. I mean, he fell into a VOLCANO for crying out loud.**

**Guest****- No offense taken, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. And, it may not be the third challenge, but I can say for a fact there will be a phobia factor challenge.**

**The hint****- I am sorry, but there will not be last minute musicals. BUT, there will be at least one singing challenge. Sorry.**

**Linkonpark100****- Don't worry, he's going to make a few friends. It is kinda sad about what happened to Zeke on the show.**

**corbinace****- Thanks. The laser squirrels were really cool. Honestly though, my favorite is Fang, who will be back sooner or later.**

**Smokescreen2814****-I feel you, man. I feel you. Anyway, review when you're done. **

**Sorry it is a few days late, but I had to study for my driving permit exam. Which I PASSED. So watch out America, AGW14 is on the road. And, I still need that beta. So, here we go.**

**FLASH=NEXT SCENE**

Canadian Horror Story

The camera shows Chris McLean is standing in front of TwinPeaks Mall. "Last time on Total Drama Ultimatum. A new day, a new way to hurt teenagers. Haha. I sent all 37 contestants into a mutant infested zoo to look for a key to their home for the season. There was bonding…and there was breaking. In the end though, Staci was sent home first due to her non-stop talking. Who will win, and who's getting sent home? Will relationships bloom? Can my hair get anymore voluminous? Find out right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM!"

**FLASH**

The song starts with a camera coming out of a bush and the lake. Then, another one comes out from behind the sign. Afterwards, another come comes out of the mall doors, followed by a clapperboard being clapped down.

A camera is now moving through the mall doors, going past Chef and Chris, and into the center of the mall, which has a fountain squirting water out of an angel's mouth.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera looks in the water where Owen is sleeping, only to awaken by the water hitting him on the head, startling him up, causing him to sit up, which reveals Izzy is underneath him crushed. Owen looks around sheepishly.

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera then pans over to the stairwell, where Mike and Zoey are walking up the stairs, only for Mike to have a spasm for a second, and fall down the stairs, leaving a worried Zoey to go after him.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

Up the stairs, it shows Gwen in between Cameron and Duncan, who are both are trying to woo Gwen. In the distance, Cody and Sierra are taking pictures.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera pans over to the edge of the railing, where B is building a machine that will catapult a nervous looking Katie to the top of the mall. Sadie is standing by, also looking nervous. Working, Katie skyrockets to the top floor.

_I wanna be famous!_

Screaming, she falls back down, while the camera stays on the top floor, in the food court. Where Noah and Dawn are talking and look like they are about to kiss, but are interrupted when Staci randomly pops out of nowhere, and talks about her family tree, annoying Noah and Dawn.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

Cuts to another table, where Trent is singing and playing guitar, and is surrounded by Dakota, Heather, Sam, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

Camera then shows Zeke walking with Beth, with Ezekiel having a small smile, only for them to be hit by Courtney and Scott running away from Anne Maria.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Cuts to kitchen, where DJ, Chef, and Harold are arguing over the food. At two tables, Eva and Lightning are arm wrestling, as well as Brick and Jo.

_I'll get there one day._

In another room, Justin is freaking out over a pimple running around like a maniac.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Moving the camera, it now shows Leshawna dancing awkwardly, only to be pushed out of the way by Chris, who is smiling.

_Na Nananana Nananana Nanananana_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Scene goes back to the fountain, where all of the contestants are sitting. Camera focuses onto Noah and Dawn, who are about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Chef giving the teens a pretzel each.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Camera pans out, showing all of the contestants whistling the tune. Camera ends when a banner is shown saying "Total Drama Ultimatum".

**FLASH**

The episode starts showing a mall store. It looks like it could have been a beach store before. It has blue walls, and on a neon sign, it reads, 'Surf's Up.' Inside the store, it shows that there is a divider, separating the boys and girls. On the boy's side, it shows that the boys are sleeping on the shelves, where on each one there is a very thin mattress, just thick enough so that they contestants aren't lying on the metal. There are two sides, four selves each. On side one, from top to bottom, is Cameron, Lightning, Sam, and B. On side two, also from top to bottom, is Harold, Trent, empty, and Owen.

On the girl's side, there are also two shelves. From top to bottom on side one, it goes Gwen, Eva, empty, and Sadie. On side two, top to bottom, it is Dakota, empty, empty, Anne Maria.

On both sides, the teens appear to be sleeping soundly. That was until…

_ "WAKEY, WAKEY CONTESTANTS! THE LOSER'S BREAKFAST IS IN FIVE! SASQUATCHES, YOURS IS READY!"_ Chris announced over the sound speaker. Startled by the sudden noise, Gwen screamed, and jumped out of bed, landing hard on the ground. Moaning, the other contestants looked down at her, wondering if she is okay.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Gwen-** Uh, I barely got any sleep last night. It was worse than that time that bear chased my team up a tree. Not to mention Sadie's non-stop crying. 'Katie, Katie, I miss you…' I get it may be hard for her, but really, get over it. You'll see each other at breakfast for crying out loud.

**FLASH**

The two losing teams walk into the food court, going to Chef's station. No one really looked like they got a great night sleep, but they looked like they were happy to be out of their 'beds'. There were 8 circular tables, each having five seats. There was no color coordination, so they figured they could sit wherever. In line, Alejandro was talking to Heather.

"Senorita, please forgive me. In All-Stars, I was not thinking clearly. But, you and me, we belong together, like the stars and the sky. What do you say?" Alejandro asked.

Instead of an answer, Heather stomps on his foot, and walks away, head up high. Alejandro, however, started to hop on his good foot in pain. While he wasn't looking, Chef put some green slop on his tray.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Alejandro-** Ay Dios mio, why can't she forgive me?! I have begged for her forgiveness for months now! I mean, I got down on my knees! What more does she want from me?!

**FLASH**

Mike is just sitting down at a table, along with Gwen, Zoey, and Cameron. As he starts to take a bite of the 'food', his arm suddenly has a spasm, in which he accidently slaps Cameron.

"OWW!" Cameron yells, falling out of his seat.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Cam." Mike says, helping his best friend up.

"It's okay Mike, I forgive you." Cameron says, getting readjusted in his seat.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Mike- **What is wrong with me?! I slapped my best friend across the face for crying out loud! Man, ever since Staci's elimination, my body seems to have a mind of it's… (Before Mike finished, he had a full body spasm, making him fall out of the confessional chair and onto the floor.) OWW!

**FLASH**

Gwen looks down at the slop. Or, at least, where the slop was. She looked around, then under the table, then under the tray itself, but came up short. "Aw man. I wonder how the Sasquatches are doing."

**FLASH**

On the winner's floor, the Screaming Sasquatches were having the time of their young lives. While most of the team was eating their breakfast, a few others were using the other perks. Bridgette, Katie, and Lindsay were in the masseuse's area getting massages. Noah and Dawn were sitting at a table reading and meditating respectively. And, Brick was jogging around the floor, getting in some exercise, having grabbed a snack when he woke up.

For the people eating, their breakfast consisted of a build your own pancake bar, with choices of regular, chocolate chip, and blueberry, 10 types of juices, fruit cups, and bacon; tons of bacon. "Oh my god, this is so good," Beth exclaimed, stuffing another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"No talk, more bacon," Scott said, piling more of the pig meat on to his plate.

"Uh, Scott. Don't you think you should slow down a little?" Courtney asked, trying to help to farm boy.

"Pffft, like I'm gonna listen to you, Miss Mona List-a," Scott said, venom dripping from his words.

Shocked, Courtney gasped.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Courtney-** Oh man, I have probably apologized to Scott over a million times. Dang, what can I do to make it up to him?

**FLASH**

Before Courtney could say another word, the girls who were at the spa came to the food court, looking very relaxed. "Oh my gosh, that was amazing. Their hands were magical, like that wizard guy who controls lightning," Lindsay said, earning eye rolls from the contestants with at least half a brain.

"I know, right. It was like they knew exactly where to put pressure on," Katie said, but then frowned. "I just wish that Sadie could have been here." Lindsay then patted her back, and gave her a quick hug, before she sat down.

"So the spa treatment went nice," Noah said, not looking up from his book.

"Totally. You know, Nico, you should really try it sometime. You have, like, a LOT of wrinkles," Lindsay said.

Looking partially offended, Noah was about to reply, but was beat by Dawn. "Yes, I can sense that you are much more relaxed. Especially you, Katie, with you having been separated from Sadie." At that statement, Katie looked down sadly. Seeing what she did, Dawn spoke back up. "Oh, I am so sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, it's okay. It was an accident," Katie said, sighing.

Dawn was about to apologize again, knowing Katie was still sad, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Attention contestants, please meet at the Gigantoplex. It's CHALLENGE TIME!"

**FLASH**

Soon enough, all 36 contestants had made their way to the movie theater, and were impressed to say the least. It was pretty big, taking up a few store lots. It had glass doors, and on the inside there was a food counter and an arcade. It had a ticket booth in the middle, right below and sign that was shaped like Earth, with the words 'Gigantoplex'.

"Hello shoppers. Ha, like that, that is what you will be called this season," Chris said. No one said anything. "Hmm, anyway, time for your challenge. Now who here remembers season 1's escaped psycho killer challenge?" Almost all of the contestants raised their hands. But, it also caused a shiver from Gwen, who obviously was still a bit scarred from the challenge. Cameron made his way to her to make sure she was okay, but was beaten by Duncan.

"Good, good. Well, for today's challenge, we are re-doing that very challenge, but with a twist." This got a collection of murmurs. "The twist is, you all will be hunted by three of your own." This got a collection of gasps. "Yep, one of your own will be hunting you down and bringing you to the theater on your right. But, the real question is, who will do the deed?" Everyone looked cautiously at the other teens.

"Ha, oh Chef," Chris called out in a sing-song voice. Hearing his name, Chef came out to the side of his best friend, pushing a giant, wooden wheel that looked like it should be on Wheel of Fortune. At a different place on the wheel showed a picture of each contestant. "Chef, my friend, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly Chris," Chef answered. "On this wheel is a picture of each of you maggots. I will spin this here wheel, and the picture at the top will be hunting the other teams. After three people are chosen, one for each team, the non-chosen ones will have a two minute head start to hide from your killers. Once caught, you will be put into the theater doors, where you must remain until the end of the challenge. The killers will have eight hours to get as many shoppers at possible. At 7:00 sharp, the challenge is over, and everyone must report back here to determine the winner. Last team with the most competitors left wins."

"Excellent job Chef. But, you did forget to mention the special objects our shoppers should be looking for." At the sound of something, or things I should say things, special, they leaned in, curious at what it was he was talking.

"What are you going at McLean?" Scott asked, suspicious.

"Glad you asked Scott. As some of you remember, in both season 4 and 5, I hid a special idol: The McLean Brand Chris Head." Cue collection of nods. "Well, this season, I have not hidden just one, not two, not even five, but TEN idols, each with their own special power." Everyone gasped, shocked at the fact that there are so many more idols.

"Some, more useful than others; but each is useful in their own way. To state them all, there is the Chris Idol, which as you know gives the user invincibility.

"The Chef Idol, which will give the user the power to veto another team member's vote.

"The Intern Idol, which will double the user's vote.

"The Mutant Gopher Idol, which will TRIPLE the user's vote.

"The Sasquatch Idol, which will give the user the power to send another team to the elimination ceremony. This one must be used after a challenge.

"The Fang Idol," The name of his mortal enemy caused Scott to cringe slightly, "which will give your team an automatic win. This one also must be used after a challenge, so, you know, you can experience the danger.

"The Feral Zeke Idol," at this idol's name, Zeke bowed his head in shame, "which will give the user the ability to send whatever player on his team home.

"The Psycho Idol, which will allow you to pick the next challenge, as long as it's brutal. Haha.

"The Chainsaw Bear Idol, which will give your team a reward even if it isn't a reward challenge. But, know your team has to win to let this idol have any power.

"And finally, the Larry Idol, which will give your team the ability to not participate in the challenge. In the event an idol is used after the merge, the team parts will be substituted to being another player. For example, if Owen got the Feral Zeke Idol, he could send Courtney home." As Chris finished, every teen had their mouths open.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Scott-** Oh man, you hear what Chris said; TEN IDOLS. Aw man, if I could find every single one, I would be the most powerful player ever. (Smirks deviously.)

Getting over the shock, the teams got ready, wondering who would be the hunter, and who would the hunted. "For the Screaming Sasquatches, we have," Chef spun the wheel. "…..DUNCAN!" Everyone turned to Duncan, as he just smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Oooohhhh man, this is going to be fun." The two other teams not with Duncan just gulped.

Chris getting everyone's attention continued. "For the Mutant Gophers we have," Chef spun the wheel again. "…TYLER!" The Gophers groaned, thinking this challenge was lost.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let you down I have expert reflexes, am incredibly fast, and I am strong." To prove his point, he went over to the wheel to try and push it, but instead just grunted and tried, until a crack was heard. Letting out a single tear, Tyler just shuffled back to his team. Trying to show support, Geoff slapped his back, but that just sent him to the ground.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Anyway, for the Fanged Sharks, we have…." Chef spun the wheel. Quietly, the team muttered, 'please be Eva, please be Eva', over and over. The wheel stopped. "….SADIE!" The contestants looked at Sadie who just awkwardly waved hi.

"NOOOO!" Gwen said, falling to her knees.

"YEEESSS! Now, twenty minute head start begins…..NOW!" Chris said, pulling out a blow horn and turning it on. At the sound, the shoppers, minus the killers, ran off, trying to find a hiding place. Turning to the killers, Chris started to speak again. "Alright you three, here is your supplies," the sadistic host said, while Chef dropped a small rate on the ground, which landed on Tyler's foot.

"Ow," Tyler squeaked.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Tyler-** Dang it, only three episodes and so far I've probably gotten the most hurt. Man, I wanted to come this show in the first place to prove that I can be tough, like the other guys on the teams I'm on. Or at least, was on. (Rubs back of head sheepishly.)

"Each of you will get a hockey mask, three pairs of handcuffs, two ropes, and a map of the mall." Saying each item, Chef threw one to each team. The teens pocketed the objects except the mask, which they put on. "Now go on, you only have eight hours to claim your victims," Chris said creepily. At first a little creeped out, the shoppers ran off to find the others.

**Screaming Sasquatches**

Thinking they run a good enough distance, the team stopped, some panting for breath. "I think we are a good distance away," Bridgette said.

"Why are we running anyway? I mean come on, we have Duncan, and they have Tyler and Sadie. You do you think should really be running?" Scott said, bringing up a pretty good point.

"Never underestimate your enemy, soldier," Brick said, going into army mode. "That will be your greatest downfall."

"Brick's right," Dawn said, calmly. "For all we know, Sadie and Tyler could be right on our tails. I say the best course of action would be to split off, so we won't be picked off one by one."

"OH NO, I am NOT doing that," DJ screamed. Everyone looked at him, confused. "Did you guys not see season one? Chef came and picked us off easily when we split up. I say it will be better if we stay in a pact."

Thinking it over, Noah was the first one to speak up. "No offense DJ, but I think Dawn is right." That got a blush from Dawn, but no one seemed to notice. "If we stay together, it will be harder to hide, and we can't run forever. If we split up, there is a better chance that Sadie and Tyler won't find us all.

DJ looked like he wanted to argue again, but then the team heard a noise in the hall, followed by a shadow coming towards them. Forgetting the argument, everyone ran in different directions. What no one saw, however, was an intern come through the hallway, rolling a barrel down the hall.

**FLASH**

**With Mike, Zoey, and Ezekiel**

As it seems, the other teams had the same idea to split up. Either that or they lost each other when running away. The trio was just walking, Ezekiel lagging behind. The camera going over to Zeke, you could tell he was thinking.

'_How about you turn back into the freak you are and go home to your mine.'_

_Freak. That's all I am. A freak._

All of the sudden, Zeke was brought of his thoughts by Zoey's voice. "Huh, what did you say?"

"I said, are you okay? You look really down."

"Ya, I'm fine, eh. Just thinking,"

Looking at him sadly, Zoey turned back to Mike. "Mike, I'm worried about Zeke."

"Ya, same here. Poor guy has been through a lot in the few years," Mike said agreeing. "I wish there was something we could do something for him."

Nodding, the duo turned around to see Zeke back in his mind. That was until they looked behind the home-schooled boy to see a certain Mohawk wearing delinquent running towards them. Eyes bulging, they grabbed Zeke's wrists and yelled, "RUN!"

Looking to see why they were running, Zeke's eyes bulged, and he took off running ahead of them. Though Mike and Zoey were fast, Duncan was faster, and started to close to gap. Looking ahead, they saw they were running into a dead ahead; a wall. Looking up, they noticed a ledge that they could escape on. If they were just taller, they could lift each other up to the ledge and run away.

Stopping at the wall, Zoey realized something strange. "Hey, where'd Zeke go?"

Mike looked around the space they were in, and sure enough, the former feral was nowhere to be seen. Thinking he maybe ran away when they saw Duncan, Mike looked to the criminal and saw he was longer closer than ten feet away, wearing the stereotypical hockey mask.

He reached into his back pocket, and produced a pair of handcuffs, now six feet away. "End of the road, guys," he said, probably smirking under his mask. Holding Zoey, Mike closed his eyes, somewhat thinking it was the end. Then, he heard a scream and a thump. Opening his eyes, he saw Duncan on the ground, knocked out, Ezekiel standing over him.

Surprised, Mike started to speak. "Zeke…?"

"Come on guys, he won't stay down for long," Zeke said. Then he reached behind Duncan, and pulled out one of the ropes. Putting it on his shoulder, Zeke ran to the wall, jumping, and landed on the ledge, leaving Mike and Zoey shocked.

Holding an end of the rope, he let the other end drop to the ground, which landed on the floor. "Guys, come on," Zeke said. Still shocked, they snapped out of it when they heard a groan. Looking behind them, they saw Duncan waking up, and scrambled up the rope.

Once up, the trio started to run left, which looked like it went to right below the second floor. Stopping at the end, Mike and Zoey were panting, while Zeke looked like he could run for miles. "Zeke, how did you do that back there?" Zoey asked.

"What, the jumping thing?" he asked. Mike and Zoey nodded. "Well, because of the toxic waste I was exposed to on the island, I got some special abilities that the doctors couldn't get rid of for some reason." Zeke explained.

Curious, Mike asked, "What kind of abilities?"

Shrugging sadly, Ezekiel answered. "Well enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and endurance, acid spit, won't be hurt by toxic waste or lava, and if I get mad enough, I may go back to my feral state for a little bit." At the end, he looked down sadly, both because of his feral state and because the only people who somewhat like him were about to freak out.

Shocked for a few moments, the duo smiled. "Dude, that is so cool," Mike said, patting a shocked Zeke on the back.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Ezekiel-** Cool? They think its COOL? Man, I was expecting the first people to find out would shun me and tell the others, making everyone hate me even more. Man, didn't expect that, eh.

**Duncan-** That little freak! He thinks he can just attack me and get away with it?! Oh man, when the merge comes, he is SO gone. If he makes it of course, which is unlikely.

**FLASH**

All of a sudden, the group heard a voice in the distance. "WATCH OUT, ZEKE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Duncan yelled. Gulping the trio scrambled onto the second floor and ran away.

**FLASH**

**With Noah**

Noah was walking in the food court on the first floor, keeping his eyes open for Sadie and Tyler. He was walking backwards, going to one of the food shops, labeled "LaDouglas."

"PSSST!" Noah heard, jumping in the air. Turning around he saw it was just Owen and Cody, hiding behind the counter.

"What the heck guys!" Noah screamed.

"SHHHH!" The other two boys said, putting their fingers to their lips.

"Sorry," Noah whispered.

"Sorry to scare ya buddy, just wondering if you want to hide over here for a while." Owen said, while Cody nodded in agreement.

Confused, Noah spoke up. "Uh, if you guys didn't know, were all on different teams."

"So," Cody said. "We all are still best friends, so why not?"

Just shrugging, Noah jumped over the counter to hide with his friends.

**FLASH**

**With Eva**

Eva was walking down a hallway, thinking. She wasn't worried about the killers. She could probably beat Duncan in a fight, and Tyler. Pfft, he was probably trying to figure out the most 'EXTREME' way to do things. What Eva was thinking about, though, was her chances this season. She was only in one season, twice, and got eliminated both times due to her temper. So, pretty much everyone from the original cast was afraid of her, and will probably try to boot her first chance they get. So, she needed to boot them off first.

She didn't feel like her team had a good chance at winning this challenge, Sadie being their killer and all. And when they lose, the team will choose either her or Sadie probably. But, she still didn't like her chances. What she needed was an alliance.

She couldn't ask anyone from season one, obviously. This only left the newer contestants. That Lightning guy. He was strong, but dumb as a doorknob. He would be easy to persuade. Then there was B and Cameron. She could use some brains, but they could easily see if she started to use them. That left them out them out. Dakota could be valuable. She was popular, and has friends on her team. Also, she could turn into a mutant, which could be beneficial. And where Dakota goes, Sam follows. That left that Anne Maria chick. She pretty much only cared about her appearance, so she could be persuaded.

That would give her five votes including her and then seven others. But, two of those voters had nothing against her. And if it came to a tie, she could easily beat anyone at a tiebreaker. Smirking at her plan, she didn't realize she was about to hit someone.

"OW, watch it, you. Or Lighting will bring the pain. SHA-BOO YEAH!" Looking up, she saw it was Lightning. At first she was going to yell, but then remembered her plan.

"Sorry there, Lightning," she said. About to walk off, Eva grabbed his arm. "Woah, slow down. I need to talk to you." Lightning was trying to pull away. "How much do you want to win?"

Lightning finally pulled away. "Lightning doesn't are about winning. All he cares about making Cameron pay for what he did to Lightning." After saying that, he started to walk away.

"What if I told you I can make that happen?" Eva asked.

Stopping, Lightning turned his head. "Go on."

"Join me in an alliance. I already have some people in mind that could help us. If you help me stay in the game, I'll help you get rid of Cameron."

Curious, Lightning asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

Knowing she had him, she spoke. "Dakota, Sam, and Anne Maria."

"Why are you saying our names?" she heard a male voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw there were Dakota, Sam, and Anne Maria, looking curious about why they were being talked about. Eva realized Sam asked her the question.

Smirking, Eva thought, 'This going better than I thought.' "An alliance; you, me, your girlfriend, Lightning, and Anne Maria."

"And why would we agree to that?" Dakota asked.

"Think about it. With two of the strongest competitors, two of the most popular players of season four, and the fashionable person in the game **(AN: *cough* she's lying *cough)** we would be unstoppable."

Taking a moment to think, Dakota spoke again. "Why should we trust you?"

"Hey, I'm not as everyone says I am; just a little short-tempered. But with all of us together, we could make it to the final 5. What do you say?" Eva asked, putting her hand out in the air.

Lightning was the first one to agree, yelling "SHA-YEAH!" Then, shrugging, Anne Maria followed. Sighing Dakota put her hand in. This just left Sam. "Sam, you in or out?" Dakota asked. Relunctly, he put his hand in the middle, causing Eva to smirk.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Sam- **Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?

**Eva- **(Smiling evilly.) Excellent.

**FLASH**

**With Sadie**

Sadie was walking in one of the stores on the third floor, trying to get her first victim. She was really tired, and wanted to just sit down. All of the sudden, she heard a shuffle in one the dressing rooms. Walking slowly to the room, she kicked the door open, hoping to find her first victim.

When the door opened, she saw Katie shaking nervously in the corner of the room. "KATIE!"

Looking up, she beamed. "SADIE!" The two girls ran up to each other and hugged each other. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Katie asked.

Taking off the mask, Sadie began to talk. "Terrible. Here sit so I can explain. And promptly, the two girls sat, Sadie forgetting the challenge at hand. Oh boy.

**FLASH**

**With Tyler**

Tyler was running around the mall, trying to find a shopper who he could bring to the theater. But sadly, there was no one he could find. Sitting down on a bench, he growled angrily. "UGHH! What am I gonna do?! If we don't win this challenge, I'm gonna get voted off for sure. Man, I wish Chris wouldn't have chosen me." Suddenly, he shot up. "Wait that's it. Tyler, you're a genius." And suddenly, Tyler broke off into a sprint towards somewhere.

**FLASH**

**With Duncan**

Duncan was mad. Not even mad, he was FURIOUS. He almost had two people when that freak ambushed him. At the moment, he was searching for Ezekiel. Sure, he saw plenty of people he could have caught, like Geoff and Bridgette making out, Justin looking at himself in a mirror, and Alejandro talking quietly to Heather, with Sierra taking pictures for blog. But if he brought them back, he might not find Ezekiel. No, what he needed to do was find that loser and make him pay.

Right now he was on the second floor, in a hallway, searching high and low. When he was about, he heard a gasp. Turning around, he saw Mike, who was on the ground, right by a coat rack. Remembering Mike was with Zeke, Duncan let out a primal scream and ran towards him.

Thinking fast, Mike grabbed the other's hands, and threw the coat rack in front of him, causing an obstacle for Duncan. The trio then ran for another exit, Duncan following close behind.

**With Mike, Zoey, and Ezekiel**

"Mike, what happened?" Zoey asked, running.

"I don't know. I was fine one moment, and then I had a spasm. Man, What is HAPPENING TO ME?!" Mike asked, yelling.

"Uh, Mike, why are you limping?" Zeke asked. Looking down sure enough, Mike was running with a limp.

"I-I don't know." With no time to worry though, Mike and the others just kept running. Turning a corner, the trio came to another dead. This time, though, there was no ledge to escape on. "Dang it, we're trapped."

"Oh, ZEKE," Duncan yelled in a sing-song voice. Gulping, the trio backed up into a wall, only to be pulled away from it into a door.

Confused, the trio looked down at their saviors to see it was Dawn, Leshawna, Brick, Beth, Cameron, B, Gwen, Trent, Harold, Lindsay and DJ. "Thanks guys…" Before Zoey finished, DJ put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. Everyone in the room was deadly quiet, hearing footsteps come up. With a grunt, the footsteps quickly disappeared, as did DJ's hand from Zoey's mouth.

"Sorry about that, just that none of us want to get caught," DJ explained.

"I understand, but why help us in the first place? I mean none of us are even on the same team."

"You guys seem pretty nice, and we thought we should help you. Besides, we're all friends here, right?" DJ asked, getting a nod from everyone. Well, almost everyone.

The group looked over at Zeke who was away from the rest of the group. "Hey, are you okay man?" Trent asked.

"Why would you guys want to be friends with me?" Zeke asked softly. The group looked confused.

"Why wouldn't we?" Trent asked again.

"Because I'm a freak. A loser. I tried to hurt everyone and even tried to kill Chris."

"And we thank you for trying," Gwen said trying to lighten the mood, getting elbowed by Zoey.

"It doesn't matter what you did then, you weren't in your right mind," Beth said. "What does matter is what you do now." Then she gave Zeke a supportive hug, getting a blush from Zeke's pale green face. Everyone in the room just smirked.

"Thanks guys," Zeke said, looking mostly at Beth.

"Don't mention it, Zack," Lindsay said, getting a collection of eye rolls.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**DJ- **They…

**Trent- **...are so…

**Cameron- **…crushing…

**Mike-** …on each…

**Gwen- **…other.

**B-** (Not speaking, he just smiled and nodded his head knowingly.)

**FLASH**

The group walked over to Zeke, except Dawn, who was looking at Mike strangely.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Dawn-** I do not know what it is, but something is different in Mike's aura. Usually, it is a yellow-green color, which suits him well. But now, it has a few specks of red-orange, which means annoyance. But, Mike shows no signs of what his aura is showing. I am so confused, but I know for now on I will be keeping both of my eyes on Mike.

**FLASH**

**With Noah, Cody, and Owen**

The trio was ducking behind the counter, just talking and drinking soda they found in the fridge there. "So how were you guys between seasons? Didn't see you guys that much," Cody said.

"Well, my oldest brother just got married, so of course me and my family had to drop everything to help the favorite," Noah said.

"I slept, ate, and partied. After being on three seasons, and appearing in two, my popularity skyrocketed," Owen said.

"Cool guys. For me, I was working on a solo album, using the soundboard in my room. And I went on a few dates," Cody said, saying the last part quietly. Unfortunately, his friends heard.

"Whoa oh, who's the lucky lady?" Owen said in his Owen-ish way.

"Sierra," Cody said quickly, but was heard none the less.

Spitting out his Coke, Noah spoke. "Whoa, whoa, wait Sierra. OUR Sierra on the show. The same one that stalked you through season three?"

"That's the one."

"How did that happen?" Noah asked, obviously in shock.

Shrugging, Cody began his story. "Well, it turns out Sierra also lives in my town. I saw her at the movies once, and said hi. Noticing it was me, she crushed me in a hug, asking what I was doing here. I was surprised she didn't know where I lived, but told her. We started hanging out, and she started to downgrade the obsessing stuff, one thing led to another, and now we're dating."

Both Owen and Noah were extremely surprised. "How about you guys? Who's the special lady in your lives?"

Sighing Owen spoke first. "I wish it was Izzy, but every time I try to talk to her, she freaks out and runs away. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I hope she talks to me soon."

Patting his back, Cody said, "Don't worry, you'll get her soon enough," getting a small smile from the party guy. Turning to Noah, the two started to wait for his answer.

Sighing, he put the rest of his Coke down. "That new girl, Dawn."

"Aw, I bet you guys would be really good together," Owen said supporting the couple idea, Cody nodding in agreement. All three of them sighing, they each took a sip of their drinks.

**FLASH**

**With Tyler**

Tyler snuck through the door to the room where Chef and Chris were in, which looked like the control room in Total Drama Action. He had what looked like a tape recorder in his hand. Hiding behind a table, he switched the recorder on. "So Chris," Chef began. "Who you think is going to win this challenge?"

"Oh definably the Screaming Sasquatches. The losers will probably be the Fanged Sharks."

"I have to disagree with you there, man. I mean, they are dealing with Tyler. I bet the Mutant Gophers will lose."

Chris looked shocked. "Come on, man! How could you think that man?! It's SADIE!"

Shrugging, Chef replied. "Sorry man, just think Sadie has a better chance."

"Oh will see about that." Turning around towards the monitors. Suddenly on one of the screens, the picture of the Gigantoplex showed up. "There look at the Gigantoplex and tell me how many Sharks are in there."

Looking at the screen, Chef said, "None."

"HA!"

"And no Sasquatches or Gophers."

Eyes bulging, Chris looked at the screen, only to see no one there. "WHAT! No one got caught yet?! But, there is like ten minutes left in the challenge. We have to do something man!" Chris yelled, shocked. Suddenly, his face turned to one of an idea. "Come on Chef, we have to get to the killers quickly. Then, we can tell the hiding places of everyone." Finishing, Chris ran out of the room, Chef following behind.

Waiting a minute, Tyler got out of his hiding space and made his way over to the intercom. Looking at the tape recorder, he says, "Thank you technology class for teaching me about recordings." With that he turned the intercom system on.

**FLASH**

**With Chris and Chef**

"Come on, Chef. If can't get to the killers in the next eight minutes…" Before he could finish, the sound system turned on. When he heard what came out, he was shocked.

"Hey Chris, I think someone jacked your voice."

Getting over the shock, Chris spoke. "C'mon Chef, we have to go down seven flights of steps and to the Gigantoplex." With that, the two broke for the stairs.

**FLASH**

**Back to Tyler**

Turning the recorder on, he put it close to the mic. _"Could-the Screaming Sasquatches-and-the Fanged Sharks-come on- to-the Gigantoplex."_ The recorder played, with Tyler skipping through the track. Finished, the 'jock' turned off the mic and broke off into a run to the theater to finish his plan.

**FLASH**

**With Lightning, Eva, Sam, Dakota, and Anne Maria**

Hearing the announcement, all of the teens made their way to the store in question.

**FLASH**

**With the group in the closet**

Also hearing the announcement, the people originally in the closet left, leaving Mike, Zoey and Zeke to hide.

**FLASH**

**With Geoff and Bridgette**

Breaking apart from the make-out session, Bridgette ran over to the theater.

**FLASH**

**With Katie and Sadie**

The duo was walking out the store, going to the theater.

**FLASH**

**With Owen, Noah, and Cody**

Noah and Owen jumped over the counter, leaving Cody behind.

**FLASH**

**With Duncan**

Already by the Gigantoplex, he walked in.

While everyone was going to the theater, each Gopher thought one thing. _I wonder what's happening._

**FLASH**

**At the Gigantoplex**

The two teams called by Tyler had already gotten to the theater, waiting for Chris to come. Suddenly, Chris and Chef came through the doors, Chris looking tired. "What is going on here?"

As if to answer his question the doors closed. Turning around all they saw was Tyler, wearing his mask, holding a tape recorder in his hand. Pressing the button, the message that went over the intercom system came out of the system. Realizing, everyone there was shocked. Raising his mask, Tyler was smirking. "Got you," was all said.

At that time, a giant buzzing went off, signaling that the challenge was over. A few minutes later, the Mutant Gophers came into the theater, confused at the shocked state of the others.

Finally getting over the shock, it quickly turned to rage. "Chris, tell me he cheated. Disqualify him!" Chris staggered towards Tyler and began to speak. "That…was…GENIUS!" Suffice to say Courtney was livid. "Man, using a fake announcement to trap the other teams. Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Tyler. The winners, obviously, are the Mutant Gophers." Hearing this, the team cheered, while Courtney shrieked.

Turning to the Sharks, Chris spoke. "Sharks, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"What! Why?!" Eva yelled.

"It is true neither you nor the Sasquatches captured any players. But, I will give them another safe night due to the fact they won the last challenge." Hearing this, the team cheered.

"But that's not fair!" Eva screamed again.

"Doesn't matter. My show, remember."

**FLASH **

**Confessional**

**Heather- **What Tyler did was sneaky, under-handed, a lack of sportsmanship, and downright cheating. (Wipes tear from her eye.) I'm so proud.

**Tyler- **Well, look at that. My plan actually worked. Huh, who thought I had a brain in here. (Points to head.)

**FLASH**

**With Eva, Lightning, Sam, Dakota, and Anne Maria**

"Okay, we have an hour before the elimination. Who do you think we should vote off?" Dakota asked.

"Cameron! That bubble boy must pay for making Lightning look weak," Lightning said.

"I have to agree with Lightning on this one. Cameron is not only smart and friendly with the contestants, but he also won season four. I think he deserves the boot."

"Wait, what about Sadie? I mean, she did do nothing the whole challenge except talk to another player. Don't you think that is more worthy of being eliminated?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but I have to agree with the jocks," Dakota said, leaving Sam dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, but Cameron is a more worthy opponent. Plus, it will be easier to vote Sadie off anytime. I say we give Cameron the boot."

Everyone looked at Anne Maria, waiting for her answer. Looking up, she answered. "Whateva, I don't care. Whoever you guys want to go I'm all for."

"Then it's decided. Cameron goes," Eva said, putting her hand in the center of the circle they were in, followed by Anne Maria, Dakota, and Lightning. This only left Sam.

"Sammy? Are you in?" Dakota asked her boyfriend.

"I don't guys. Cameron and I, we're buddies and I wouldn't feel right…" Sam began, but was cut off by Eva.

"Sam, are you in or out?" Eva asked threating. Sighing, Sam put his hand in the center.

**FLASH**

**Mutant Gophers**

The Gophers we sitting on the top floor, eating in the deluxe food court, having a small party. They were eating pizza and drinking some soda. They were all talking and laughing.

Suddenly, Geoff stood up, tapping his glass with a spoon. "Everyone, may I please have your attention?" Everyone slowly quieted down, wondering what Geoff wanted to say. "I know we are all having fun here right now, but I want to point out that the only reason we are here right now is because of this guy right here," Geoff said, patting Tyler on the back.

"So, I just want to say, thank you Tyler for thinking up such a genius plan." Chuckling, Geoff lifted up his glass. "To Tyler!"

Everyone else raised their glasses and followed. "TO TYLER!"

**FLASH**

It is nighttime now, and the Sharks are sitting at the fountain, while Chris stood behind a podium. "Sharks, what happened today? You guys didn't even get a single victim to the theater today." Everyone glared at Sadie, who looked down in shame. Clearing his throat, Chris continued. "One at a time, you all will go into the confessional, where you will write the name of a team member and put it in a wooden box. First off, Cameron."

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Cameron-** (Writes on a piece of paper, then puts it in a wooden box.)

**Eva- **(Writes on paper, while talking.) Bye-bye Cameron.

**Sam- **(Sighing, shows his card, which says 'Sadie'.) Sorry guys.

**FLASH**

"The votes are tallied. When your name is called, you will receive a pretzel from Chef. First person to get a pretzel is… B.

Gwen.

Owen.

Lightning.

Trent.

Sam.

Anne Maria.

Dakota.

Harold."

Throwing a pretzel to each person whose name was called, this just left Sadie, Eva, and Cameron. Eva and Cameron didn't look worried, while Sadie was shivering in fear.

"….Eva." Throwing a pretzel to Eva, Cameron suddenly started to look worried. "And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cameron." Sighing in relief, Cameron caught his pretzel. While Lightning and Eva looked furious.

"WHAT!" they screamed, glaring at Sam, who looked down in shame.

"Sadie, you have an appointment with the Kick of Shame." Sighing, she gets up and walks up to Owen. "Hey Owen, could you tell Katie bye for me?"

Smiling, Owen answered. "Sure Sadie."

Smiling, she walked outside, and got positioned. Suddenly, the boot came down, making her go flying. Smiling, Chris looked at the camera. "Another day, another person goes. How will the newest alliance feel about Sam's betrayal? What's wrong with Mike? Is Owen going to remember to deliver Katie her message? Find out these questions and more next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… ULTIMATUM!"

**FLASH**

**Voting**

**Cameron-** Sadie

**B- **Sadie

**Owen-** Sadie

**Sadie-** Eva

**Sam- **Sadie

**Eva-** Cameron

**Lightning- **Cameron

**Anne Maria- **Cameron

**Dakota-** Cameron

**Gwen- **Sadie

**Trent- **Sadie

**Harold- **Sadie

**Eva-** 1

**Cameron-** 4

**Sadie- **7

**Teams**

**Screaming Sasquatches- **Noah, Beth, Katie, Brick, Izzy, Dawn, Lindsay, Courtney, Leshawna, DJ, Duncan, Scott, Bridgette

**Mutant Gophers- **Jo, Sierra, Geoff, Justin, Zoey, Tyler, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Mike, Ezekiel

**Fanged Sharks- **Cameron, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam, Eva, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Owen, B

**Eliminated- **Staci, Sadie

**I know that some people didn't get much screen time, but I just wanted to really focus on some of the more important people this chapter. Don't worry, more people will have screen time next chapter. PS, happy father's day. Well, this is about it. Please review. Till next Sunday, no flames.**


	4. Fiesta de Manzana

**Good day readers of FanFiction. It is I, AlienGhostWizard14. I am here to give a very, very important announcement…CHAPTER 4 BABY! But first, its review time.**

**The Black Candle****- Thanks. Great idea, I'll put some more free time in this chapter.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro****- Thanks. I felt that it would be unexpected if Tyler could be smart for once.**

**THE HINT****- Nothing is set in stone, but look out for it in this chapter or chapter 6.**

**Also, I will probably use this after the merge sometime.**

**MatthewSwift****- Thanks.**

**Smokescreen2814****- Haha. Good one.**

**corbinace****- Ya, Courtney's anger is gonna be a big thing in the next few chapters.**

**ThunderRiver411****- Thanks. No, it's not in English yet. But, after I watch that season, I may do another story like this but adding in those contestants and taking out some of these.**

**I am sorry about the delay of the chapter, but I was out of town for an orientation of a priest. It was okay. Well, that about does it for the beginning note. Onto the chapter!**

**FLASH=NEXT SCENE**

Fiesta de Manzana Part 1

The show starts by showing Chris McLean standing in front of Twin Peaks Mall. "Last time on Total Drama Ultimatum. The three teams got hunted down by three of their own. Though we did not get the results we were expecting, Tyler managed to shock everyone by capturing every single shopper on the other teams. I know, I can't believe it either.

Meanwhile, to avoid elimination, Eva started the first 5 person alliance ever, only for it to be double-crossed by Sam, who refused to boot off his own buddy. In the end, Sadie got 'kicked' off the show due to talking to Katie the entire challenge.

Who will win this time? Who will lose? And who's ready to paaarrrrttttaaaayyyy?" Chris does little dance, then stops. "Find out on the most shocking elimination ceremony ever; right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…ULTIMATUM!

**FLASH**

The song starts with a camera coming out of a bush and the lake. Then, another one comes out from behind the sign. Afterwards, another come comes out of the mall doors, followed by a clapperboard being clapped down.

A camera is now moving through the mall doors, going past Chef and Chris, and into the center of the mall, which has a fountain squirting water out of an angel's mouth.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera looks in the water where Owen is sleeping, only to awaken by the water hitting him on the head, startling him up, causing him to sit up, which reveals Izzy is underneath him crushed. Owen looks around sheepishly.

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera then pans over to the stairwell, where Mike and Zoey are walking up the stairs, only for Mike to have a spasm for a second, and fall down the stairs, leaving a worried Zoey to go after him.

_You asked me what I wanted to be._

Up the stairs, it shows Gwen in between Cameron and Duncan, who are both are trying to woo Gwen. In the distance, Cody and Sierra are taking pictures.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera pans over to the edge of the railing, where B is building a machine that will catapult a nervous looking Katie to the top of the mall. Sadie is standing by, also looking nervous. Working, Katie skyrockets to the top floor.

_I wanna be famous!_

Screaming, she falls back down, while the camera stays on the top floor, in the food court. Where Noah and Dawn are talking and look like they are about to kiss, but are interrupted when Staci randomly pops out of nowhere, and talks about her family tree, annoying Noah and Dawn.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

Cuts to another table, where Trent is singing and playing guitar, and is surrounded by Dakota, Heather, Sam, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff.

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won._

Camera then shows Zeke walking with Beth, with Ezekiel having a small smile, only for them to be hit by Courtney and Scott running away from Anne Maria.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

Cuts to kitchen, where DJ, Chef, and Harold are arguing over the food. At two tables, Eva and Lightning are arm wrestling, as well as Brick and Jo.

_I'll get there one day._

In another room, Justin is freaking out over a pimple running around like a maniac.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Moving the camera, it now shows Leshawna dancing awkwardly, only to be pushed out of the way by Chris, who is smiling.

_Na Nananana Nananana Nanananana_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Scene goes back to the fountain, where all of the contestants are sitting. Camera focuses onto Noah and Dawn, who are about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Chef giving the teens a pretzel each.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

Camera pans out, showing all of the contestants whistling the tune. Camera ends when a banner is shown saying "Total Drama Ultimatum".

**FLASH**

The camera shows the top floor outside of the boy's 'room'. The camera then flashes and shows the boys sleeping in actual beds. The camera then goes over to Zeke, who is fidgeting in his sleep.

_Loser._

_Sexist._

_So, how about you turn back into the freak you are and go home to your mine._

_Freak._

_Freak!_

_FREAK!_

Zeke opens his eyes to see Mike shaking him. "Zeke! ZEKE! Come on man, breakfast is ready." Getting up, Zeke puts on his signature toque and goes to the bathroom to change into his daily clothes. When he was done, he made his way over to the deluxe food court. There he saw Alejandro trying to ask out Heather, Mike and Zoey laughing at a joke, Geoff and Tyler having an eating contest, Sierra and Cody filming the eating contest, and Justin was looking at a mirror. Jo was gone for a run.

Sighing, Zeke grabbed a tray and made his way over to the pancake bar, and got himself three chocolate chip pancakes. Then he went over to an empty table and sat down, sighing. This got two confused expressions from Mike and Zoey.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Mike- **I don't understand. During the psycho killer challenge, he looked so happy. Now, he looks sadder than Katie after she found out Sadie is gone.

**Katie- **WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Ezekiel-** I know those guys said they forgave me and everything, but I can't get what Scott said about me out of my head. I don't want to bring everyone down with me 'cause I'm a freak.

**FLASH**

As everyone finished their breakfast, the sound speaker came on. "_All campers report to Lake Peak in 10 minutes. It's PARTY TIME!" _Hearing the announcement, and somewhat confused about the modified catchphrase, the Gophers got up and made their way outside. While walking, Zoey looked at Mike worryingly, as he still had his limp.

**FLASH**

When the Gophers got outside, the two other teams were already waiting. On the Sasquatches team, Katie was still bawling her eyes out, being comforted by Leshawna and Bridgette. "Girl, it's alright. Sadie would want you to be strong," Leshawna said, patting the girl on the back.

"Sadie. Sadie," Katie whimpered. She then reached into her shirt and pulled out half of a necklace. It was half of a gold heart, the edge being in a zig-zag shape. On it the word 'Sadie' was inscribed. She looked at it sadly, which wasn't noticed by Scott.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Katie-** (Holding necklace. Sniffs.) When we were nine years old, me and Sadie each bought half of a gold heart necklace, and had our names put on. It's supposed to show that no matter what, we will always be connected. (Sniffs.) Sadie, if you're watching, I hope you are doing better than I am.

**Scott- **Huh, wonder what the thing with the necklace is. (Shrugs.)

**FLASH**

Getting in a group, the Gophers just stared at the lake while waiting so they weren't bothered with Katie's crying. It was a pretty big lake. It stretched about half way across the mall, stopping at the forest. It had clear water, and in the center were three pedestals, colored blue, purple, and one red, with about a dozen giant apples on each.

But the part that really got everyone's attention was the giant tower leading up to a three zip lines, which stretch all the way past the pedestal and to the land on the other side of the lake.

Before anyone could question any of it, they heard the all too familiar sound of a jetpack. Looking up, they saw Chris hovering down. "Welcome shoppers to Fiesta de Manzana."

Everyone looked pretty confused at that statement. "Uh, in English that means 'Apple Party'," Alejandro said, thankful for his Latino heritage.

"That is correct, Alejandro." Taking off his jetpack, he continued. "That is because in honor of season three's visit to New York, we are bringing back the apples challenge, but of course, with a twist. For part one of this two part challenge, you all will be zip lining to the other side of Lake Peak, while grabbing as many apples as you can. And trust me, you want these apples." Hearing no arguments, Chris continued.

"Mutant Gophers, as a reward for winning the last challenge, you guys will receive zip lining gear." As the sadistic host said this, he threw a harness, helmet, and pulley system.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry, but if my memory serves, your team and the Sharks lost the last challenge. And, in this show, losers get nothing." After hearing this, the Sharks and Sasquatches looked angry, but none as angry as Courtney. And, guess who she was unleashing her anger on? You guessed it: Tyler. When Tyler saw the murderous glare he was getting from Courtney, he gulped and hid behind Geoff.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Tyler-** Oh man, Courtney is going to KILL ME! I mean, what I did might not have been in the best spirit of the game, but I never thought Courtney would get so mad over it. Dang Harold, I now understand your pain.

**FLASH**

"And, by the way, don't break the apples. It will be a penalty for each apple you break. Now, everyone must go one time. After everyone goes, you are to report to the elimination fountain, with the apples you managed to retrieve. Now, begin." Chris began to walk off, but then stopped remembering something. "Oh, and try not to fall in the lake. I may have left a few 'surprises' in there." Laughing, Chris put his jetpack on and left.

**FLASH**

**Fanged Sharks**

"So, who wants to go first?" Eva asked her teammates.

"Well, I think we should have the strongest people go first, as they can grab them if they are heavy," Cameron said.

"Great idea, Cameron," Gwen said, causing Cameron to get a blush.

"Okay, so strongest first. Now, how are we going to use the line with getting hurt?"

Before anyone could answer, Sam spoke up. "We could use our belts!"

"Good thinking Sam," Trent said, while the team gave him props. Well, almost everyone. When Sam looked at his alliance members, he saw they were not talking to him. Even his own girlfriend was avoiding him. Sighing, Sam turned back to the others.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Sam-** Man, it feels like this is happening to everyone lately. Anyway, what am I going to do? I have apologized to them ever since the last elimination, but no one is forgiving me. Not even Dakota, my dream girl. (Sighs.) If only I had a reset button.

**FLASH**

"Hey, in case ya haven't noticed, some of us aren't wearing belts," Anne Maria said.

"Well, we'll have to improvise to those of you who are beltless," Trent said, taking control.

Before anyone could argue, a loud noise filled the air. Looking up, they saw Chris with an air horn. "Tick tock shoppers. Send someone up before I have to. And trust me; you don't want me to send you up." Gulping, the first three people made their way to the ladders.

**FLASH**

**On top of the tower**

As the first three people made their way to the top of the tower, we now see that it is Noah, Zoey, and Eva. As the teams finally got off the ladder, Eva and Zoey are acting like climbing up this platform was no big deal. Noah on the other hand was on the floor, panting. Between pants, you could hear him ask, "Why, universe, why?"

Finally getting himself together, he walked over to the edge and did a double take. The drop down had to be at least 1000 feet, like the all too familiar cliff on Wawanakwa.

Getting himself together, he turned around and yelled, "WHY!?"

"Come on dude, get yourself together. This is only a 30 minute show," Chris said through a megaphone. Sighing, he noticed that Eva and Zoey were about to go down.

Zoey had hooked up the equipment her team obtained and was strapping on her helmet. Eva on the other hand pulled off her hair scrunchie and stretched it on the line. This gave the sarcastic egg-head an idea. Quickly, he unlatched his belt and went over to the line.

Hooking it in a loop, he took one more look down and gulped. "Okay, shoppers, on your mark… get set…GO!" Chris yelled through the mega phone. Both Noah and Zoey screaming, Noah being louder, they three shoppers made their way down the line. Well, at least Noah and Zoey did. Eva on the other hand didn't realize her scrunchie started to smoke, then _SNAP!_ She fell in the water.

Popping her head up, she looked incredibly pissed off. But, before she could yell, she noticed a fin coming out of the water. When it was about five feet away, it lifted its head up revealing…

"FANG!" the Revenge of the Island and All Stars cast yelled, Scott being the loudest.

"Who?" DJ asked, confused, and scared, of the reactions of some of his friends.

Back to Eva, Fang was just about to close his mouth on Eva, when she punched him in the snout. Holding his now sore nose, he whimpered and went back underwater. Chuckling, Eva started to swim to land, when she was shocked. Looking down, it showed that there were a few electric eels around her.

Back to the zip liners, Zoey and Noah were just about at the pedestal. Both of them reached out their hand, hoping to grab a hold of one. Luckily, Zoey managed to grab an apple, holding onto it as she made her way to the end. Noah, however, wasn't so lucky. As he grabbed a hold of the apple, the belt came unlatched, making him fall into another apple; hard.

Getting up, he again latched his belt onto the line, grabbing an apple, and zip lining down. Landing on the other side, he brought his apple to an area of the field, right between Zoey and the soaked Eva, who made her way to land. "And, the Sasquatches and Gophers have one apple each," Chris said.

**FLASH**

A montage shows some of the teens about to do the zip line. First is DJ, who has somehow gotten a knight's helmet, holding his belt while going down. Closing his eyes on the way down, he didn't even notice he got an apple until he reached the end. Opening his eyes, he realized the stem of an apple caught on his pant leg, and cheered.

**FLASH**

Up on the tower, Brick and Jo looked at each other competitively. Smirking, Jo took off her hoodie, revealing a grey t-shirt. She hooked the line, and jumped off backwards. Following with his belt, Brick also did his backwards also, but one-handed.

Growling, Jo flipped herself upside down, sticking her foot in the jacket pocket.

Thinking fast, Brick decided to follow her lead. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the pedestal was coming up. Right when he hooked his foot in the belt, his upper body slammed into an apple. Whimpering, he fell out of his belt and into the water.

**FLASH**

No it was Mike's turn. By this time, a good amount of people managed to get to the other side. For the Screaming Sasquatches, there was Noah, Brick, Katie (who had fallen in due to her non-stop crying), Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, and Courtney. They had 5 apples. For the Mutant Gophers, there was Zoey, Jo, Ezekiel, Justin, Tyler (who tripped getting on the equipment and falling off the tower), and Sierra. They had 5 apples also. And for the Fanged Sharks, there was Eva, Lightning, Dakota, Trent, Gwen, and Harold, who barely got an apple across. They had 5 points, making it a tie.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped off the platform. Unbeknownst to Mike, the rope connecting him to the line was becoming frayed. About halfway between the tower and podium, Mike thought. _Okay, I'm doing fine. I just have to grab an apple and….GAH!_ Mike was brought out of his thought bubble when he had another spasm. When this happened, his arm karate chopped the frayed rope, causing it to snap.

"MIKE!" Zoey cried out worryingly. As Mike was nearing the clear water, the spasm finally stopped, and was replaced by a scream.

Hitting the lake with a splash, Mike swan back up after seven seconds. Looking around, he noticed he was right by the podium. Sighing, he prepared for the long swim towards land. That was until his eye caught a certain wooden figure taped to the podium. It was about the size of a real head, and was very detailed, from the cleft chin to the chef hat. Eyes widening, he managed to speak, "The Chef Idol."

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Mike-** I never would have thought in a million seasons I would find an idol of any kind. Huh, maybe my luck is finally turning a… (Has spasm and falls out of confessional.) OH, COME ON!

**FLASH**

Swimming to the idol, he ripped it off the podium and pocketed it for later.

**FLASH**

Now it was Dawn's turn, with her using her sweater, revealing her light blue collared shirt. Right before her, Cameron went, but wouldn't keep a hold of his apple and dropped it. To say Dawn was nervous was an understatement. Ever since she was small she hated zip lines; she didn't know why. Maybe it was the intense speed. Perhaps it was the great heights. Whatever it was, it made her terrified.

Seeing how nervous Dawn was, even from the distance, Noah yelled out to his crush. "Come on Dawn, you can do it!" Blushing at her crush's statement, she didn't realize she stumbled a bit, but it was enough for her to fall of the platform and start her travel down the zip line. Realizing what happened, she started to scream, mentally planning a playful revenge on Noah.

Luckily, on the way down, she was able to hook an apple. Noah was waiting at the end of the zip line, ready to help Dawn out. Unfortunately, he did not account for how fast the Moonchild was going. So, when she reached the end, she collided right into the Indian boy, dropping her apple.

Each opening their eyes, they noticed two things. One: Dawn was lying on top of him. And two: they were kissing. Blushing madly at both facts, they both quickly got up. Noah was the first to respond. "Uh, um, good job out there."

"Uh, yeah, you too," Dawn replied.

**FLASH**

**Confessional**

**Dawn- **Wow, that felt just, wow.

**Noah-** Thank you universe for making sure Owen and Cody didn't see that. Anyway, wow.

**FLASH**

By now, it was down to three people. After Dawn, the people to go were Leshawna, Lindsay (who didn't know what she was doing, and collided with the apple) Duncan, and Beth. This brought the tally up to 8. For the Gophers, Geoff went, followed by Heather, and Cody, who surprisingly was able to get an apple across. This also brought their total to 8. For the Sharks, B went, then Anne Maria, and Sam. This brought the score up to 8. Everyone was all tied up, again. Ohh, the suspense. All that were left were Owen, Scott, and Alejandro.

"This is it shoppers. This will decide the winner of part one of this challenge. Now, on your mark…get set…GO!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. The three shoppers each jumped off the platform, making their way to the other end, hoping to get one of the four apples on their pedestals.

Sad thing, though, is a thing called weight. As soon as Owen jumped off the platform, the 300 pound teen caused his line to break, sending him into the water. Unfortunately, when the Canadian hit the water, it caused the lake to form a tidal wave, heading straight for the zip lining teens.

Screaming, Scott and Alejandro started to panic, and tried to gain speed somehow. Unfortunately, the wave was faster and crashed into the teens. When it passed, it showed two soaking wet teenaged boys. But, on a certain red headed teen, there was a certain bipedal shark hanging onto him.

"AHHH!" Thinking fast, Scott let go of his belt, startling Fang long enough to kick him away in the air. While this happened, Alejandro calmly grabbed onto an apple and made his way to the others side.

Setting first on land, the Gophers started to cheer again. "And the Gophers win part one of the challenge. Okay, while we make sure Scott and Owen are alive, you guys go to the fountain. I'll be there in 5," Chris said over the noise of his jetpack.

While the teens made their way to the fountain, Chris turned to the camera. "A beautiful way to start a challenge. Will Katie get over Sadie's departure? Will Mike find out what is wrong with him? Are Owen and Scott alive? Find out after the break.

**FLASH**

** Okay, again, I'm sorry about the lateness. But on a different note, did you guys like the idea of having part one and two of a challenge separated into two separate chapters? If you didn't, I'll edit this chapter to make it the whole episode. By the way, I won't have time to post the rest of this episode till next Sunday, on account of I have to help my neighbors pack up their house, move, and unpack into their new house. Anyway, till next Sunday.**


End file.
